Amor es amor
by Jeffryx
Summary: "Aquella bruja intento quitármelo todo, pero no pudo, ahora se pudrirá como bruja que es, arderás en el infierno." pensó Sakura con todo el odio del mundo hacia esa mujer.
1. Chapter 1

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **ooo**

* * *

–La Mansión Haruno, construida hace más de 120 años. La familia que vive ahí consta de 4 personas, Haruno Kizashi de 41 años, Haruno Mebuki de 38 años, Haruno Masaki de 19 años y Haruno Sakura de 17 años. Tu objetivo ya sabes cuál es.

–Claro que sí, no desesperes, todo saldrá como lo hemos planeado…

* * *

– ¡Sakura! –la pelirosa acababa de llegar de su horario escolar.

–Masaki, ¿Qué pasa? –Masaki Haruno, hermano mayor de Sakura, alto de piel blanca, ojos miel y cabello rojo. – Mamá tuvo un accidente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tuvo un accidente? Esto es una broma. –Masaki negó y poco a poco se vio a Sakura caer al suelo gritando y llorando.

* * *

*5 años después*

* * *

La pelirosa caminaba por el pasto verde, llevaba un ramo de margaritas, _"Sus preferidas"_ , pensó. Dio unos pasos más, suspiro y se agacho colocándose sobre sus rodillas.

–Hola. –comenzó a hablar. –Hace cinco años que te fuiste de casa. –volvió a suspirar. –Más bien de nuestras vidas. Yo… –su voz comenzó a romperse. –Yo, solo quiero que cuides a Masaki y a mí. –se limpió algunas lágrimas rebeldes, dejo el ramo de flores, rezo un poco y se levantó para marcharse del cementerio donde en el pasto se veía grabado en aquella piedra blanca el nombre de Mebuki Haruno.

* * *

– ¿Cómo te fue con mamá? –los hermanos se encontraban en la sala de la gran mansión.

–Bien. Creo que debe estar feliz con las flores que le lleve. –dijo sonriendo, Masaki le correspondió la sonrisa, se acercó a la pelirosa y la abrazo.

–No tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo, Sakura. –Sakura no resistió más y comenzó a llorar, lloro como lo hizo para el funeral.

–Han pasado 5 años y aún no puedo superarlo, ese accidente jamás debió pasar…ni si quiera sé cómo paso, mamá era muy precavida. –sollozo en los brazos de Masaki.

–Tranquila. –él suspiro acariciando la espalda de la pelirosa. _"Te prometo que todo esto ya se ira, y volveremos a ser felices."_ Cerró los ojos y soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas junto a ella.

* * *

–Bien, aquí vamos. –susurro dándose fuerzas por dentro, abrió la puerta entrando a aquel salón de clases. Era su tercer año de medicina en la universidad. Para ser su tercer año se sentía como en el primer año, la mayoría de sus compañeros se habían ido y gran cantidad eran nuevos, pero ella parecía la nueva. Camino buscando un asiento, se sentó junto a la ventana esperando al profesor.

–Hola, soy Natsuki. –dijo alguien que se había sentado al lado de ella. –Hayami Natsuki. –Sakura la miro y le sonrió.

–Haruno Sakura. –la chica la quedo mirando.

–Tú eres la hija de Haruno Kizashi. –dijo contenta.

–Eso creo. –sonrió falsamente. El profesor entro y las clases comenzaron, realmente estudiar medicina no era para nada fácil pero ella se esforzaba ya que era lo que siempre había deseado, salvar vidas. Las clases concluyeron y cada estudiante salió de la sala para ir a sus respectivas casas. Sakura salió junto a Natsuki, ambas hablaban animadamente.

–Así que tu padre es socio de mi padre. –dijo Sakura mientras caminaba con Natsuki.

–Ajam. –asintió la castaña. Natsuki Hayami, 21 años, cabello castaño, ojos azules, un poco más baja que Sakura.

– ¡Sakura! –alguien en frente de ambas llamaba a la pelirosa.

–Que guapo, Sakura-chan. –dijo embobada mirando al chico. Sakura rio y Natsuki la miro raro.

–Es mi hermano. –llegaron junto a Masaki. –Natsuki, él es mi hermano Masaki. Masaki ella es…

–Natsuki. –dijo el pelirrojo. Natsuki se puso colorada. –Lo acabas de decir nee-chan.

–Cómo te odio cuando me tratas de pequeña. –susurro con un aura roja de enojo mirando a su hermano. Natsuki miraba todo riendo levemente.

Luego de estar un rato con Natsuki, Sakura y Masaki se subieron al auto para ir a casa. Ninguno hablaba, Sakura sentía que su hermano le ocultaba algo. Decidió dejar que pensar y preguntarle.

– ¿Por qué me viniste a buscar Masaki? –soltó de una. El pelirrojo no la miro, suspiro y espero a que la reja de la mansión se abriera, estaciono el auto y la miro.

–Papá llego. –Sakura lo miro sin creer. Hace más de 6 años se había ido a Italia, nadie supo de él, según lo que Mebuki había dicho era por cosas de trabajo. Cuando ella murió el ni si quiera mando flores o el pésame a sus propios hijos. Sakura lo odiaba con todo su corazón. –Por favor no hagas un escándalo. –ambos bajaron del auto y fueron recibidos por los empleados. En la sala se veían varias maletas.

–Hijos queridos. –un hombre de cabello rosa pálido y bigote estaba ahí a un lado de las maletas.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Sakura fríamente. Masaki le pego un codazo para que se relajara.

–Creí que me abrazarías pequeña. –soltó una sonrisa. –Les traje regalos, ropa exclusiva de Italia. –dio una pausa. –Y una sorpresa.

–No me importa la ropa exclusiva, ni las joyas o lo que sea que me des tú. –dicho eso se fue dando grandes zancadas hacia su habitación. Masaki suspiro, el también odiaba a su padre por todo el daño que le había hecho a su madre pero tenía que mantener la compostura.

Sakura iba concentrada en su mente maldiciendo a su padre, estaba que explotaba de furia que no se dio cuenta y choco con alguien.

–Lo siento. –dijo por educación, al ver que no recibió respuesta levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos violeta penetrantes. – ¿Quién eres?

–Disculpa, me perdí, estaba buscando el baño. –dijo rascándose la nuca con vergüenza.

– ¿Quién eres? –volvió a preguntar.

–Oh, soy Taishi Okumura. –extendiendo su mano. Sakura dudo unos segundos y la tomo. Taishi Okumura, 22 años, cabello negro, ojos violetas, alto.

–Haruno Sakura. –dijo cortante, el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió.

–Así que tú eres la pequeña de Kizashi.

– ¿Cómo conoces a mi padre y que haces aquí? –pregunto con duda.

–Esto te lo explicare yo, hija. –Kizashi había aparecido detrás de la pelirosa. –Ven con tu hermano a mi oficina. –dio una sonrisa y se fue junto con Taishi.

* * *

 **Bien, espero que les guste, estaré publicando capítulos de esta y de la que tengo actualmente en emisión. Ademas ya empece ambas y nos las dejare a mitad. Saludos!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **ooo**

* * *

La pelirosa había estado buscando a su hermano para ir a la oficina de su padre, pero no lo encontró. Camino en dirección hacia esa fría habitación y entro vio a su hermano ya allí. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al tal Taishi junto a una mujer de 40 años aproximadamente.

–Sakura, te quiero presentar a mi prometida Okumura Inari. –Sakura y Masaki no creían lo que sus oídos escuchaban, el pelirrojo miro a su hermana que estaba en shock.

–Un placer conocerte Sakura-chan, creo que ya conociste a mi sobrino Taishi. –le hablo dándole una sonrisa. Sakura reacciono, miro con odio a su padre y salió de allí dando un fuerte portazo. Inari Okumura, 39 años, rubia, ojos violeta.

–Viejo, te pasaste. –dijo Masaki enojado saliendo detrás de su hermana.

El pelirrojo salió y no vio a su hermanita por ningún lado.

–Keiko. –la nombrada miro. – ¿Dónde está Sakura?

–Salió corriendo de la casa. ¿Es por la prometida del señor? –pregunto levemente, Masaki suspiro y asintió.

–Si llega Sakura avísame por favor. –Keiko asintió y el pelirrojo subió la escalera hasta su habitación.

* * *

– ¿Qué paso Sakura? Vine corriendo a penas me llamaste. –la pelirosa abrazo fuertemente a su amiga y comenzó a llorar.

–Ese Viejo… –susurro, así le decía a su padre al igual que Masaki. –Volvió y…con prometida. –continuo llorando. – ¿Cómo puede hacer eso Hinata? Mamá murió hace poco.

–Tu padre está mal, está loco. –Hyuga Hinata, una de las mejores amigas de Sakura, 21 años, piel clara, cabello negro azulado y ojos perlados.

–Lo peor es que ella es como 6 años menor que ese viejo. –suspiro limpiándose las lágrimas. – ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa Hinata? –la miro y la ojiperla asintió con una sonrisa reconfortante.

* * *

–Tranquilo mi amor, ella debe estar bien, ya es grande. –Inari se encontraba con Kizashi en la oficina de este.

–Es una malcriada. Mebuki no la supo educar. –golpeo el escritorio con rabia. La puerta sonó. –Adelante.

–La cena está servida, señor. –dijo Keiko asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

En la mesa solo se encontraban Inari, Taishi y Kizashi.

–Disculpa, Inari. Mis hijos son unos mal educados.

–No te preocupes cariño, los entiendo. –dijo sonriendo. Taishi se mantenía al margen mientras comía.

* * *

Sakura se había levantado y había desayunado junto con Hinata. La peliazul le presto ropa para que fuera a la universidad. Ella acepto y dijo que luego le devolvería la ropa limpia. Salió de la casa y fue a la universidad. En la entrada se encontró con Natsuki, Sakura le saludo como si nada y ambas entraron a clases.

Al término de clases Natsuki la había invitado a tomar un helado. Ambas se la pasaban de maravilla. Luego de eso cada una tomo su camino, quería descansar en su cama.

Entro a la mansión tranquilamente y con calma, no quería toparse con ningún nuevo inquilino de su casa pero no fue tan eficaz lo suave que caminaba, se encontró de frente con Taishi.

– ¿Sakura? ¿No es así? –pregunto con duda. La pelirosa miro con cierto odio.

–Sí, no te equivocas. –siguió su caminar, no sabía porque él estaba allí, no era hijo de Inari solo su sobrino.

–Kizashi me mando a ver cuándo llegaras y que estuvieras bien.

–Gracias. Estoy bien. –dijo cortante y subió las escaleras, pasando directamente a su cuarto cerrando con llave.

* * *

–Señor Masaki, la señorita Sakura acaba de llegar. –le anuncio Keiko al pelirrojo.

–Gracias. –le sonrió.

* * *

Masaki toco por tercera vez la puerta de su hermana. Desde adentro se escuchó un _"_ **Voy** _"_. La pelirosa abrió la puerta con una toalla en la cabeza.

–Disculpa Masaki, me estaba dando una ducha. –el ojimiel cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en la cama de su hermana.

– ¿Dónde estuviste? –pregunto preocupado.

–Con Hinata. –dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

–Sakura, sé que no te gusta la presencia del viejo y menos de esas personas, pero a mí me preocupas, además le prometí a mamá que te iba a cuidar de todo, también del viejo. –Sakura lo miro y sonrió.

–Lo sé y gracias.

–Ahora arréglate un poco que el viejo entregara los regalos que nos trajo. –suspiro con cansancio.

–Lo hare solo por ti. Eres igual que mamá.

* * *

–Masaki, ten. –su padre le paso una maleta verde grande. –Ahí está todo lo que te compre. –tomo otra maleta rosada y se la entregó a Sakura. –Esto es tuyo, hija.

–Gracias. –ambos respondieron con una leve reverencia. Sakura odiaba el rosado, excepto su cabello.

–Vamos a cenar como una familia que somos. –hablo Kizashi. Sakura respiro hondo mirando a su hermano y este el brindo una cálida sonrisa.

En la mesa nadie hablaba. Sakura con suerte comía, no tenía apetito. Masaki como siempre era hambriento y le agradecía a Keiko lo rico que cocinaba. Taishi por otro lado miraba su plato incomodo por el silencio producido. Inari le sonreía coquetamente a Kizashi y este le daba comida en la boca.

–Permiso. –dijo Sakura levantándose dejando su plato lleno.

–Masaki, ¿Dónde se quedó tu hermana anoche? –pregunto cuando la pelirosa ya había desaparecido.

–En la casa de los Hyuga. –respondió.

– ¿Estás seguro? –volvió a preguntar.

– ¿Qué tratas de decir viejo? ¿Qué Sakura es una cualquiera? –miro a su padre con enojo y también se levantó de la mesa.

–Permiso. –dijo Taishi también levantándose.

–Cariño no deberías ser tan duro con ellos. Aun no me aceptan y se tardaran en hacerlo.

* * *

Taishi se encontraba en la habitación que le habían dado, la cual tenía un pequeño balcón que daba al patio. Desde allí veía a una pelirosa golpeando un árbol con sus puños. Salió de la habitación y fue al patio.

–El árbol no te ha hecho nada para que lo golpees así.

–Deja de observarme. –la pelirosa se encontraba dándole la espalda al ojivioleta. Suspiro y se encamino a entrar a la casa, pero el chico la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

–Espera. –Sakura lo miro fijamente. –Sé que es complicado para ti y para tu hermano la llegada de mi tía y la mía, pero…quiero que seamos amigos. –dijo el chico.

–Creo que eso será imposible. –dicho eso se soltó del agarre y se fue de ahí dejando al ojivioleta mirando en la dirección que se fue ella.

* * *

–Trata de ser más dulce con ella.

–Eso hago, pero nos odia. –dijo Taishi mirando a su tía.

–Ya se le pasara. –sonrió dulcemente ella.

* * *

Estaban todos reunidos en la mesa comiendo, era almuerzo, y como siempre nadie hablaba. Kizashi aclaro su garganta y se levantó de su asiento.

–Quiero decirles que ya han pasado cuatro meses desde la llegada de Inari y Taishi a la casa. Y con Inari pensamos y decidimos que nos casaremos la próxima semana. –Sakura se atraganto con la comida y comenzó a toser, Taishi que estaba al lado de ella la ayudo pero Sakura se levantó negándose de la ayuda.

– ¿Tan pronto? –hablo Sakura aun con la garganta resentida.

–Lo decidimos hace tiempo.

– ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste? –alzo la voz la pelirosa llena de rabia.

–Porque no quería que reaccionaran mal.

– ¿Te preocupas por nosotros? Qué lindo gesto. –tomo su chaqueta y salió de casa. Se le había hecho costumbre arrancar de situaciones.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza peeeeeero aquí esta el segundo capitulo, gracias por seguir mis fics, sin mas que decir nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **ooo**

* * *

– ¿Cómo que se casan en una semana? –pregunto Hinata sin creerlo.

–Lo acaba de decir, mientras almorzábamos. –suspiro.

– ¿Sabes? Hay que subirte el ánimo. ¿Y qué mejor que gastar dinero de tu padre en lo que te pondrás en la boda? –la animo Hinata sacando su lado malévolo.

–Me parece buena idea, pero no solo veré ropa para mí sino que para ti también. Tú me acompañaras a la boda. –dijo decidida Sakura y ambas se encaminaron a las tiendas de ropa más lujosas de allí. –Hinata, ¿Qué te parece que invitemos a Ino? –sonrió malvadamente.

-Excelente idea. –Sakura saco su móvil y le marco a su amiga.

-Ino. ¿Estas ocupada? Bien, estamos en el centro ven corriendo. Adiós. –colgó. –Está cerca.

Mientras esperaban a Ino, conversaban de sus estudios.

– ¡Chicas! –un leve grito se escuchó.

-¡Ino! –dijeron ambas. Yamanaka Ino, 21 años, rubia, ojos azules. –Bien pasa esto Ino… –hablo Sakura cuando estaban juntas, y le conto todo, además de su "malévolo" plan.

– ¡Que genial!, entonces que comience. –Y así empezaron las tres chicas a comprar como locas ropa. Recorrieron todo el centro comercial, comprando cosas que hasta ni si quiera iban a usar. Se tardaron más de una hora en cada tienda prestigiosa con los precios más elevados del mercado.

* * *

– ¡SAKURA! –un grito se escuchó por toda la mansión. La nombrada iba de camino a la cocina cuando sintió el grito, al escucharlo sonrió malvadamente.

– ¿Si? –dijo entrando a la oficina de su padre.

– ¿Qué significa esta inmensa cuenta? –tiro una hoja en el escritorio con varios ceros en el total.

–Fui de compras para tu boda. –dijo sonriendo. -¡Ah! Y te compre esto, quizás te sirva para tu noche de bodas. –le dejo una pequeña bolsita en el escritorio y salió sonriendo triunfante.

* * *

– ¿Qué hiciste qué? –pregunto Masaki.

–Eso. Gaste millones de la cuenta del viejo con Hinata e Ino.

–Si, si, pero lo último.

–Ah, entiendo. Le di una caja de Viagra. –Masaki no soporto más y se tiró en la cama riendo a carcajadas. Después de reír tanto suspiro limpiándose las lágrimas causadas por la risa.

–Nee-chan te felicito, dame esos cinco. –y chocaron sus manos riendo.

* * *

El día de la boda había llegado, el novio arreglaba sus últimos detalles en su oficina. Mientras que la novia se terminaba de arreglar con ayuda de Sakura, la cual había sido obligada junto con Keiko. Los invitados ya habían llegado, Sakura, Masaki y Taishi estaban en frente esperando a la novia. Esta apareció con un vestido blanco elegante hasta los pies. Ambos firmaron los papeles.

–Puede besar a la novia. –dijo el juez de la boda, la pareja se miró y se besaron haciendo que todos los invitados aplaudieran efusivamente. Sakura apenas aplaudía, miro a la gente que estaba ahí viendo feliz a la pareja cuando se topó con unos ojos negros penetrantes, sintió como si conociera esa mirada. No duro mucho ya que aquella mirada se perdió entre la gente que se dispersaba.

La fiesta había comenzado, algunas personas comían, otras bebían y conversaban. Sakura se encontraba con sus amigas apartadas. Masaki estaba degustando de la comida y los novios hablaban con los invitados.

–Sakura, cambia la cara. –dijo Ino animando a su amiga. – ¿Cómo sabes si encuentras a alguien guapo? –dicho eso la pelirosa recordó esos ojos penetrantes.

–Sakura, te estaba buscando. –la nombrada subió la mirada y vio a Taishi con una sonrisa. Ambas amigas de la ojijade miraron al chico. Ino le pego un codazo a su amiga.

–Ah…Taishi ellas son mis amigas. Hinata e Ino. –ambas hicieron un gesto de saludo. –Y él es Taishi el sobrino de Inari.

–Un gusto. –dijo Ino levantándose y saludándolo efusivamente.

–Bueno ya que estamos con presentaciones... –se dio vuelta. – ¡CHICOS! –grito y se acercaron dos personas, Sakura no presto atención. –Él es mi primo, Uchiha Sasuke y nuestro amigo Uzumaki Naruto. –Ino se emocionó y empezó a hablar.

– ¡Mucho gusto!, soy Yamanaka Ino, ella es Hyuga Hinata y Haruno Sakura. –dijo señalando a sus amigas. Hinata estaba tímida como siempre y Sakura mirando hacia otro lado. –Sakura, saluda.

–Mmh…hola. –miro a los chicos y vio esos ojos negros. –Yo…yo…permiso. –dijo rápidamente, se levantó y camino hacia donde estaba su hermano. Sus amigas la miraron raro.

–Me odia. –suspiro Taishi.

–Oh. Tranquilo, Sakura es así. –sonrió falsamente Ino.

Masaki y Sakura se encontraban conversando de lo fastidioso que era estar ahí con tanta gente. Alguien le toco el hombro a Sakura y esta volteo a ver, era su padre.

– ¿No me felicitaras? –dijo sonriente.

–Felicidades. –dijo secamente.

–No me dijiste que invitarías a tus amigas esas de clase baja.

–Bueno, te lo diré. Invite a mis MEJORES amigas. –dicho eso se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí. Masaki miro a su padre y se fue a donde estaba Keiko sirviendo a la gente.

La pelirosa volvió a suspirar por sexta vez, estaba alejada de todo el mundo. Se encontraba en una banca mirando a la nada, quería desaparecer.

–Sakura. –la nombrada miro y vio a su amiga.

– ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

–Nada, solo…me siento incomoda. ¿Paso algo con tu padre?

–Bueno…tu sabes cómo es cuando las ve. –dijo apenada, Hinata la miro y le sonrió.

–Tranquila, estamos contigo. –Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Am… ¿Sakura? –ahí se encontraba Ino junto a un rubio y un pelinegro chicos.

– ¿Qué pasa Ino?

–Con Hinata nos debemos ir.

–Oh. Cierto, le diré al chofer.

–Tranquila, las puedo ir a dejar yo. –hablo Taishi. Sakura lo miro y asintió.

–Te acompaño. –dijo Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki 22 años, rubio, ojos azules, alto.

–Vamos. –Hinata e Ino se despidieron de la pelirosa y se fueron. Sakura seguía en la banca.

–Disculpa. –alguien llamó su atención, levanto la mirada y volvió a quedar pasmada. – ¿Sabes dónde están Naruto y Taishi? –pregunto.

–Eh. – _"reacciona idiota"_. –Sí, fueron a dejar a mis amigas. –volvió a suspirar. –Yo no me presente bien. –se levantó de un salto y estiro su mano en forma de saludo. –Soy Haruno Sakura.

–Hmp…Uchiha Sasuke. –Sasuke Uchiha, 22 años, cabello y ojos negros, alto. Tomo la mano de la pelirosa. Ella quedo nuevamente perdida en esos ojos. Parpadeo varias veces y soltó la mano del chico. Se volvió a sentar.

–Y… ¿Cómo es que Taishi y tu son primos? –pregunto, no le gustaba el silencio.

–En mi familia materna habían 4 hermanas, entre ellas Inari y mi madre. Los padres de Taishi murieron hace algunos años y la tía Inari se hizo cargo de él.

–Comprendo… –miro al frente y vio que venía Taishi junto con Naruto.

–Sasuke, acompáñame. –el nombrado se levantó y siguió a su primo.

–Así que…Sakura-chan, ¿cierto? –pregunto el rubio sentándose junto a ella.

–Ajam. –susurro.

–No hablas mucho. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estas como incomoda o molesta? –Sakura sonrió mentalmente, al parecer este chico no le faltaba conversación.

–Ambas. –dio una pausa. –Naruto. ¿Puedo confiar en ti? –el ojiazul la miro y le regalo una linda sonrisa para que continuase. –Veras…mi madre murió hace cinco años y el viejo no se apareció hasta ahora, además llega con comprometida.

–Mmmh… –miro a la chica. – ¿Quién es "el viejo"? –Sakura lo miro y rio.

–Lo siento, así le digo a mi padre, Kizashi.

– ¡Ah! Comprendo. Así que tu padre es un insensible. –la pelirosa miro atentamente al rubio, no creía que supiera expresarse así.

–Lo es.

–Sakura-chan, puedes confiar en mí en lo que sea. –volvió a sonreír.

–Sakura. El viejo quiere que estemos con él. –Masaki había llegado. La ojijade asintió y se levantó junto con Naruto. Caminaron hasta encontrarse a todos los invitados.

–Hija, ¿Dónde estabas? –Kizashi la abrazo de lado pero Sakura se alejó inmediatamente.

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Quiero que los cinco estemos para despedir a la gente. –Sakura suspiro, al fin se acabaría la pesadilla.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que la esten pasando bien, aqui en Chile estamos de vacaciones en estas fechas, ¿de donde son estan de vacaciones? Bien hasta aqui el tercer capitulo, que disfruten de lo que hacen, besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **ooo**

* * *

Una pelirosa caminaba por la calle lentamente, había salido recientemente de la universidad y decidió caminar hasta la casa al sentirse un poco ahogada. Últimamente había tenido muchos exámenes, trabajos y estaba exhausta. Comenzó a ver borroso, se tomó la cabeza con una mano y se sentó en una banca.

– ¿Estas bien? –Sakura se levantó asustada, y vio nuevamente esos ojos. No soporto más y cayo desmayada.

* * *

–Mmmh… –la cabeza le daba vuelta. Bufo y abrió los ojos. Se encontraba recostada en una cama. – ¿Dónde…dónde estoy?

–Señorita. –miro a un lado y vio a una empleada. –Se encuentra en la casa de los Uchiha. –Sakura parpadeo y se levantó rápidamente. –Señorita por favor no se levante. –pero fue muy tarde, Sakura ya se había marchado de la habitación. Sakura caminaba por los pasillos, tenía estilo japonés, al igual que la casa en donde pasó su infancia. Estaba perdida, para no ser una gran casa estaba perdida. Dio vuelta en un pasillo y choco con alguien, miro y quedo atónita.

–Tú debes ser la chica que trajo Sasuke. Soy Itachi, su hermano mayor. –dijo sonriendo. Itachi Uchiha, 27 años, cabello largo negro y ojos del mismo color, más alto que Sasuke.

–Un placer, soy Haruno Sakura.

– ¡Oh! Tú eres hija del nuevo esposo de la tía Inari. –Sakura lo miro y asintió.

–Itachi… –Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la pelirosa.

–Sasuke, tu amiga despertó. –se hizo a un lado y vio a Sakura.

–Hola. –susurro sonrojada.

–Hmp.

–Creo que mejor me voy. –camino de vuelta a la habitación donde despertó, supuso que allí estarían sus cosas.

–Siempre tan mal educado, hermanito. Es una linda chica deberías ser más atento con ella…o pensare que definitivamente eres gay. –dicho eso desapareció de la vista del Uchiha menor. Sasuke suspiro y camino a la habitación.

Sakura se encontraba buscando sus cosas, busco por todas partes, en el baño de la habitación, detrás de la puerta y bajo la cama.

– ¿Buscas tus cosas? –al escuchar la voz se sobre salto. La ojijade se encontraba en el suelo buscando, levanto la mirada y vio a Sasuke.

–Si. –se levantó.

–Ten. –camino a su armario y saco el bolso de la pelirosa, se lo entrego y camino a la puerta.

– ¿Es tu habitación? –pregunto antes de que saliera.

–Si. –un silencio se apodero del momento. –Vamos, te llevare a tu casa.

–Oh. No es necesario. –dijo avergonzada.

–No te pregunte. Lo haré. –dicho eso salió de la habitación dejando a una Sakura en shock. Rápidamente despertó y salió tras él.

* * *

Sasuke había llevado a Sakura a su casa en el auto de este. El camino fue eterno para Sakura ya que ninguno hablaba. Al llegar Sakura no sabía cómo despedirse, opto por lo más simple.

–Gracias. –dijo y miro al pelinegro el cual la estaba mirando. Se puso nerviosa, abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó.

–Adiós. –dijo el pelinegro.

–Adiós. –respondió y el auto tomo marcha dejando a la pelirosa aun nerviosa. Suspiro y entro en la mansión. Sin darse cuenta de que Taishi observaba todo.

* * *

– ¿Qué te paso qué? –Masaki se encontraba alterado caminando de un lado a otro.

–Tranquilo, Uchiha Sasuke me encontró y me llevo a su casa.

– ¿Tranquilo? ¿Quieres que esté tranquilo? Alguien te pudo haber violado. –volvió a gritar histérico.

–Pero no paso. –la puerta sonó, Masaki se encamino y la abrió.

–Taishi, pasa. –el nombrado entro. – ¿Paso algo?

–Nada, quería saber cómo estaba Sakura. Tenía entendido que sus clases terminaban a las 3 y son las 8, así que me preocupe. –Sakura lo miraba atentamente.

–Estoy bien, gracias. –se levantó de la cama de su hermano y salió del cuarto.

– ¿Aun no le caigo bien, cierto? –Masaki miro a Taishi.

–Es difícil para ella, dale tiempo. –Taishi también salió del cuarto y Masaki suspiro.

* * *

– ¿Hola?

– ¡Sakura-chan! Soy Naruto. –se escuchó de la otra línea.

– ¿Naruto? ¿Cómo tienes mi número?

–Taishi me lo dio. ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi casa mañana?

–Oh, eh, claro.

–Si quieres traes a tus amigas.

–Gracias, ahí estaremos. –ambos colgaron Sakura le mando un mensaje a sus amigas.

 _"Chicas, Naruto nos invitó para mañana a su casa._

 _Sakura."_

 _"¿Enserio? Oh dios, ¿Qué me pondré? Bueno, yo me apunto._

 _Hinata."_

 _"Lo siento chicas, mañana tengo cosas que hacer, pásenla bien las quiero._

 _Ino"_

Sakura sonrió por lo que había dicho Hinata, siempre se ponía nerviosa con la presencia de chicos. Tocaron su puerta, camino y la abrió.

–Sakura, arréglate, vamos a cenar. –su padre había hablado fríamente como siempre. Salió de ahí y cerró la puerta. Sakura suspiro y la puerta volvió a sonar. Bufo y abrió.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora? –dijo enojada.

–Yo no hice nada. –dijo Taishi levantando las manos.

–Oh, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres? –camino alejándose de la puerta.

– ¿Vas a ir donde Naruto mañana? –hablo cerrando la puerta.

– ¿Cómo sabes? –pregunto con cierta duda.

–También iré, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos juntos? –Sakura suspiro, pensó en lo que Masaki le había dicho _"Si el viejo es feliz, nosotros también debemos serlo"._

–Claro. –sonrió, Taishi la miro sorprendido, nunca la había visto regalarle una sonrisa.

* * *

Hinata había llegado a la mansión y ambas se arreglaban. Cuando estuvieron listas bajaron, ahí estaba Taishi esperándolas. Taishi tomo un auto que Kizashi le había prestado y se fueron en dirección a la casa de Naruto. Quedaba un poco alejada. Cuando llegaron vieron una casa muy simple pero cómoda. Tocaron la puerta y una mujer con cabello rojo abrió la puerta.

–Kushina.

–Taishi, tanto tiempo sin verte. Estas tan grande. ¿Y quiénes son estas lindas jovencitas? –pregunto todo rápidamente.

–Al parecer de ahí saco la personalidad Naruto. –Sakura le susurro a Hinata la cual asintió.

–Oh, ellas son Haruno Sakura y Hyuga Hinata.

– ¿Ha-Haruno? –Kushina coloco una mano sobre su pecho. -¡Dios Naruto no me dijiste quienes vendrían! –grito corriendo hacia su hijo.

–Disculpen, pasen. Soy Namikaze Minato. –los hizo pasar y vieron a Kushina golpeando a Naruto. Minato se rasco la nuca. Sakura miro sonriendo la escena y vio a Sasuke fuera de toda la situación.

Todos se habían reído mucho con las cosas espontaneas que hacia Kushina, como Naruto le seguía en todo y Minato se apartaba avergonzado. Luego de cenar estaban todos conversando y Sakura decidió salir a tomar aire al patio de la casita. No pensó que se encontraría con Sasuke.

–Así que… ¿no te gusta mucho el ruido? –Sakura comenzó a hablar, Sasuke la miro y volvió a colocar su mirada en donde estaba hace un momento.

–Si. –susurro.

– ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto ella mirando las flores.

–No es nada. –Sakura suspiro. Se acercó hacia las flores y las miro una en una, había una gran variedad. Sasuke la miraba detenidamente, le recordaba a su madre.

– ¿Te gustan las flores? –se giró para verlo y rápidamente se puso nerviosa al ver que la mirada de él estaba posada en ella.

–No mucho.

–No eres bueno hablando. –dijo para volver a ver las flores.

–Y tú hablas mucho. –al escuchar eso a Sakura le salió una vena en la frente.

–Eres frio. –dijo acercándose a él.

–Eres como un mosquito. –se reincorporo mirándola.

–Eres un amargado. –se colocó enfrente de él.

–Eres una molestia. –dicho eso Sakura lo empujo suavemente. Sasuke la imito pero no se dio cuenta de que a la pelirosa se le habían enredado los pies y se tropezó. Por inercia Sasuke la sujeto rápidamente. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

–Sakura. Ya nos vamos... –rápidamente se separaron y Sakura vio como Taishi la miraba con un semblante frío.

–Yo… –dio una pausa. –Me voy. –se alejó caminando o más bien corriendo para seguir a Taishi. Sasuke quedo mirando por donde la pelirosa se fue y dio una sonrisa de medio lado, _"molestia"_.

* * *

 **He aqui el cuarto capitulo, disfrútenlo, ámenlo, hagan lo que deseen jajaja. Prometo subir capitulo mas seguido. Besos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **ooo**

* * *

Habían ido a dejar a Hinata a su casa. Camino a la mansión ninguno hablaba. Como odiaba el silencio Sakura. Bufo.

– ¿Qué pasa Taishi? –dijo cuando llegaron y bajaron del auto.

–Nada. –dijo sin mirarla.

–Taishi. –lo tomo por el brazo deteniéndolo. Este la miro.

– ¿Qué quieres Sakura? –dijo soltándose del agarre.

– ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Te hice algo? –soltó la ojijade enojada.

–Tu…arg…nada, olvídalo.

–Dime. –levanto la voz. Taishi la volvió a ver y le tomo la cara con ambas manos. Sin pensarlo la beso. Sakura no sabía que pasaba, aún tenía los ojos abiertos. Reacciono y se alejó de Taishi dándole una cachetada. – ¿Qué diablos te pasa Taishi? –dicho eso entro en la mansión dando grandes zancadas. Taishi suspiro.

–Muy bien, Taishi, lo arruinaste. –volvió a suspirar y entro en la mansión.

* * *

– ¡¿Qué hizo que?! –Sakura tuvo que alejar el celular de su oído.

–Hinata te falto gritar más fuerte para que todo el país te escuchara.

–Lo siento. –volvió a la normalidad. – ¿Qué paso realmente Sakura?

–No lo sé. Cuando me fue a buscar me encontró ams…en una posición comprometedora con Sasuke, creo que se molestó. No sé porque.

–Le gustas. –susurro.

– ¿Qué?

–Le gustas, es obvio Sakura. –la puerta de la pelirosa sonó.

–Después hablamos Hinata. Adiós.

–Adiós. –ambas colgaron.

–Señorita. Su padre mando a decir que se arregle, hay visitas.

–Ok, gracias Keiko. –le sonrió, esta le devolvió la sonrisa y salió. Sakura miro por la ventana, se levantó y entro al baño para ducharse. Al salir del baño envuelta en una toalla, busco ropa. Opto un vestido corto negro, se dejó el cabello suelto y salió. Camino hasta el salón principal, donde se encontraba la mesa, vio que había gente que no conocía.

–Oh, ella es mi hija. Sakura.

–Hola. –dijo levemente con una reverencia.

–Ellos son la familia Kasai. –Sakura los miro allí habían 4 personas, los padres y dos hijos.

La cena había pasado y Sakura se encontraba sentada enfrente de la chimenea.

–Hola.

–Hola. –Sakura miro y vio a una joven de su misma edad.

–Soy Kasai Azami. –aquella chica tenía un color especial en el cabello, al igual que Sakura, su cabello era celeste y sus ojos amarillos. 21 años.

–Bueno, ya sabes mi nombre. –le sonrió.

–Hoda. –un pequeño niño salió detrás de Azami.

–Él es mi hermanito Kasai Jin. –el pequeño tenia cabello azul oscuro y ojos amarillos.

–Tengo 5 años. –dijo mostrando con su mano.

–Un placer Jin. –dijo sonriendo.

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Eres muy dinda. –dijo sonriendo.

– ¡Jin! Haruno-san es muy grande para ti. –le dijo su hermana.

–Dime Sakura. –dijo de la nada y sonriendo. Taishi desde lejos observaba como Sakura le sonreía a esa chica. Camino, bajo las escaleras y se acercó donde estaban las chicas.

– ¿Quién es esta linda jovencita? –pregunto coquetamente.

–Yo… –no podía hablar, estaba nerviosa, avergonzada.

–Se llama Azami y yo Jin, ella es mi novia Sakura. –dijo el pequeño hablando más que su hermana.

–Oh. Gracias pequeño. –miro a la peliazul. –Así que…Azami…un gusto soy Taishi. –le tomo la mano y la beso, miro de reojo a Sakura, la cual jugaba con Jin sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de él. –Con permiso bella dama, tengo cosas que hacer. –dicho eso se fue. Azami dio un gran suspiro.

– ¡Que guapo! –ahogo un grito. Sakura y Jin la miraban raro.

– ¿Siempre es así? –le susurro a Jin el cual asintió.

* * *

– ¿Me llamabas?

–Taishi, querido. –Inari cerró la puerta tras de sí.

– ¿Pasa algo?

–Si. Pasa que no te estas acercando a Sakura.

–Lo he intentado pero Sasuke se puso en medio.

–Tú siempre has sido mejor que tu primo, cariño.

–Bese a Sakura. –Inari se detuvo en seco y lo miro. –Lo siento fue un impulso yo no queri… –no pudo seguir ya que una cachetada de parte de Inari lo callo.

–No lo vuelvas a hacer. Ahora vete. –Taishi no reaccionaba. – ¡VETE! –grito, él comprendió y salió de allí.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba cenando con Itachi, ambos estaban en completo silencio. Itachi no sabía que decir para que su hermano le siguiera la conversación.

–Itachi. –el nombrado se sorprendió y lo miro.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada, olvídalo.

–Sasuke, hace días estas raro. ¿Es por esa chica de cabellos rosas? –Sasuke lo miro de reojo.

–No.

–Dime la verdad. –suspiro mirando a su hermano.

–Me recuerda a mamá, se ve tan cálida, pero…

– ¿Pero qué?

–No sé cómo tratar a una mujer. –susurro inflando las mejillas, como lo hacía de pequeño. Itachi sonrió y le golpeo la frente suavemente.

–Tu solo te darás cuenta de cómo tratarla, hermanito. –se levantó y dejo a Sasuke pensando.

* * *

Natsuki había estado estudiando con Sakura en la biblioteca. Llego el receso y ambas fueron a comer.

– ¿En qué rama te especializaras Sakura-chan? –pregunto Natsuki echándose un bocado a la boca.

–Me gusta pediatría…aunque medicina general seria grandioso. ¿Y tú Natsuki?

–Me gustaría ser obstetra.

–Que genial. Tú recibirías a los bebés y me los mandarías para yo atenderlos después. –dijo riendo Sakura.

–Tienes razón. –desde lejos Sakura vio una cabellera negra, se atraganto y se giró. – ¿Pasa algo Sakura-chan?

–Lo siento Natsuki, debo irme. –tomo sus cosas rápidamente y se levantó, dio media vuelta y choco con alguien.

– ¿Arrancabas de mí? –Sakura trago gordo, levanto la mirada y ahí lo vio.

–Sasuke…yo…no. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a verte.

–Oh. –respiro profundo calmándose por dentro. –Bueno ya me viste, adiós. –dijo sonriendo y caminando.

–Dios. –susurro Sasuke. Camino detrás de ella y al salir de la universidad le tomo el brazo dándola vuelta quedando frente a frente.

– ¿Y ahora?

–Yo…te comprare un helado. –dijo de una vez. Sakura lo miro confundida.

– ¿Eh?

–Tu solo camina. –dijo tirándola del brazo. Itachi veía la escena desde lejos y se golpeaba la frente.

–Como tan estúpido hermanito. –se dijo así mismo.

Sakura no pudo rechazar la "invitación" de Sasuke, él tenía más fuerza que ella. Literalmente la llevaba arrastrando.

–Esto se puede tomar como un secuestro. –alego la pelirosa. No obtuvo respuesta, Sasuke no la miraba ni le hablaba. Bufo para sus adentros. Luego de un rato llegaron a un parque, cerca había un puesto de helados, la soltó. –Hasta que me sueltas.

–No quería que salieras corriendo. –se acercó al puesto. –Hola, disculpe un helado de… - _"Bien Sasuke, no le preguntaste el sabor."_ Se golpeó mentalmente y la miro.

–Fresa. –dijo ella rápidamente. Sakura vio que Sasuke no seguía hablando. – ¿Comerás helado?

–No me gusta lo dulce. –dijo fríamente.

–Vamos, compra algo agrio. Como tú. –lo último fue en susurro el cual Sasuke lo escucho, cerró los ojos contando hasta 50.

–Y un helado de… –miro los sabores. –Limón. –el joven que lo atendió le entrego los helados sin dejar de mirar y coquetearle a Sakura. Sasuke se dio cuenta y tomo, otra vez, a Sakura del brazo arrastrándola lejos de allí.

–Dios, ¿Qué te sucede? –el pelinegro le entregó el helado. Sakura suspiro. –Gracias. –se sentó en el césped, Sasuke la imito. No habían pasado ni dos minutos y el silencio era el más presente entre los dos. –Cuéntame algo de ti.

–Hmp… ¿Qué quieres saber?

–Mmmh… –coloco un dedo en su mentón. -¿Qué te gusta comer?

–Me gustan los tomates.

– ¿Color favorito?

–Azul.

– ¿Animal?

–Gato.

– ¿Dónde están tus padres? –Sasuke no pudo responder, se quedó callado mirando a la nada. –Disculpa, ¿pregunte algo que no debía? –no respondió por su mente paso lo que le dijo Itachi.

 ** _"Tú solo te darás cuenta de cómo tratarla, hermanito."_**

–Está bien. –Sakura lo miro. –Mis padres murieron hace cinco años.

–Yo…lo siento, de verdad. –susurro Sakura. No obtuvo respuesta. –Se lo que se siente. –agacho la cabeza, Sasuke se dio cuenta. –Mi madre murió hace también cinco años. –Sasuke pestañeo varias veces.

–Creía que tu madre se había divorciado de Kizashi. –el pelinegro la miro.

–No, tuvo un accidente. No se sabe muy bien el porqué. –hizo una pausa. –Mi padre ni si quiera mando flores, ni nada. Luego llego con Inari y Taishi, dijo que se casarían. –Sakura tenía la cabeza baja. Sasuke estuvo todo el tiempo viéndola, ella levanto la cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa sincera y brillante.

Luego de esa charla ambos se encaminaron a la mansión Haruno, ninguno tenía prisa. Sakura le sonreía de vez en cuando a Sasuke.

–Eres al único que le he contado eso. –dijo bajando la cabeza.

–No se lo diré a nadie. –dijo firmemente.

–Gracias. –le sonrío. Sasuke se quedó mirándola, poco a poco se fue acercando a ella. Sakura con un poco de miedo retrocedió hasta chocar con el muro de la esquina de su casa. Sasuke fijaba su mirada en sus labios, luego en sus ojos y volvía a ver sus labios. Mientras que Sakura no sabía qué hacer. El pelinegro se acercó ferozmente sin topar sus labios, ambos sentían sus respiraciones. Sakura lamio sus labios por inercia cosa que hizo que Sasuke deseara más esos rosados labios, acorto totalmente la distancia y junto sus labios. Los dos cerraron los ojos, comenzaron a mover los labios lentamente. Era un beso suave y tierno. Se separaron por falta de aire. Sasuke la miro pero ella bajo la mirada, el pelinegro tomo su cara con ambas manos obligándola a mirarlo.

–Creo que me tengo que ir…es tarde. –susurro la pelirosa.

–Sí, yo también. –ninguno quería separarse, la ojijade pestañeo y se separó suavemente de él.

–Adiós. –se despidió, estaba totalmente sonrojada.

–Adiós. –respondió. Cuando la chica desapareció de su vista sonrío de medio lado recordando el beso. Se dio media vuelta para ir a su casa.

–Hola querido primo. –Taishi se colocó enfrente de él. Sasuke lo miro.

–Taishi.

– ¿Qué hacías con Sakura?

–Hmp…nada que te importe. –continuo caminando pero Taishi lo detuvo.

–Sakura estará conmigo te guste o no, así que por favor no te entrometas. –lo soltó, Sasuke lo miro de reojo.

– ¿Te crees su dueño? Porque ella no lo tiene. –dijo irritado.

–Sasuke, te lo estoy diciendo por las buenas. No te metas.

–Que lastima, me meteré. –Taishi no aguanto más y le planto un combo a Sasuke, este no perdió oportunidad e hizo lo mismo. Los dos tenían sangrando sus labios.

–Aléjate de Sakura. –dicho eso camino a la mansión de los Haruno y entro. Sasuke se quedó mirando, toco su labio que salía sangre con rabia.

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda, aquí el quinto capitulo disfrútenlo. Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **ooo**

* * *

– ¡Dios mío! Taishi, ¿Qué te paso? –grito alarmada Inari.

–No es nada. No hagas escándalo.

–Pero mira como está tu labio, dime que te paso. –continuo gritando. Kizashi, Masaki y Sakura fueron a ver qué pasaba.

– ¿Qué es todo este griterío? –pregunto Sakura. Vio a Taishi, su labio sangraba.

– ¿Quién te hizo esto, Taishi? –pregunto Kizashi.

–No tiene importancia. –comenzó a caminar a su habitación pero Inari lo detuvo.

–Claro que la tiene, ¿Quién te hizo eso? –Taishi bufo.

–Fue Sasuke. –Sakura al escuchar el nombre se alarmo.

– ¿Tu primo? –pregunto Kizashi, el ojivioleta asintió.

–Siempre le ha tenido envidia. –agrego Inari.

–Sasuke no es así. –hablo Sakura la cual se mantenía al margen de la conversación. Kizashi la miro.

– ¿Lo conoces? –pregunto su padre.

–Si.

–Al parecer es violento, no dejare que lo veas. Puede hacerte daño.

–Ya no soy pequeña, se cuidarme y él no es así. Taishi debió provocarlo.

– ¿Estás diciendo que Taishi miente? –pregunto enojada Inari.

–Pudo haber modificado la historia.

– ¡Basta! –grito Kizashi. –Sakura ve a curar a Taishi.

– ¿Yo?

–Si. Tu sabes medicina, si él se cura podría hacerlo mal e infectarse. –Sakura bufo y camino a su habitación, Taishi la siguió en silencio.

–Inari debemos hablar. –ambos desaparecieron. Masaki quedo parado mirando todo lo que había ocurrido.

Sakura le indico a Taishi que se sentara en su cama, ella fue por su botiquín al baño. Volvió y silenciosamente comenzó a curar al ojivioleta, este no dejaba de mirarla. Sakura sentía su mirada y la ponía nerviosa.

–Listo. Trata de no tocarte. –se levantó para guardar las cosas pero Taishi la detuvo.

–Gracias.

–No agradezcas, me obligaron. –Taishi bajo la mirada y Sakura lo quedo mirando.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto el ojivioleta.

–Ya puedes irte.

–Oh, sí disculpa. –se fue. Sakura suspiro y comenzó a pensar lo que realmente había pasado entre Sasuke y Taishi.

* * *

–Me parece una excelente idea, cariño. –sonrió Inari.

–El viernes les diremos y para eso haremos una fiesta. –dijo sonriente Kizashi.

* * *

– ¿Tu padre hará una fiesta? –Hinata y Sakura se encontraban en un parque caminando.

–Si…algo se trae entre manos. –respondió Sakura dudosa.

–No temas, quizás Inari ha hecho que cambie.

–Quizás. –dio una pausa. – ¿Hinata? –pregunto llamando su atención. – ¿Me acompañas a ver a mamá?

–Claro que sí, sería un placer ver a la tía Mebuki. –dijo sonriendo. La madre de Sakura junto con la de Hinata se conocieron cuando pequeñas, a pesar de su diferencia social ellas seguían siendo amigas al igual que las jóvenes.

* * *

El viernes había llegado, Hinata junto con Ino habían llegado más temprano para arreglarse las tres juntas.

–Tock, tock. –dijo Masaki antes de entrar a la habitación de Sakura. –Vaya están todas muy hermosas hoy.

–Masaki, por favor. –dijo Sakura riendo.

–El viejo dice que bajes, la gente ya llego.

–Ya vamos. –le sonrió y todas siguieron a Masaki. Había una cantidad enorme de gente, se podría decir más que en la boda de su padre. No conocía a nadie, solo a Natsuki, Azami, Jin, Naruto y Sasuke. Su padre llamo la atención de todos golpeando suavemente su copa de vino.

–Gracias a todos por venir. Les quiero decir el porqué de esta fiesta. –dio una pausa. –Quiero anunciarles felizmente el compromiso entre mi hija Sakura y Taishi. –los nombrados miraron confundido a Kizashi, Sakura palideció, todos aplaudían felices y la felicitaban, pero ella no escuchaba nada, estaba en shock. Hinata e Ino la miraron preocupadas. Sasuke contemplaba la escena angustiado. Taishi al comienzo no supo que hacer pero a medida que la gente lo felicitaba su estado había cambiado y estaba sonriente.

–Sakura, Taishi vengan por favor. –sonrió Kizashi. El ojivioleta se acercó al padre de Sakura. La pelirosa aún no salía de su shock. Sus piernas no respondían, quería llorar y ver a su madre. –Vamos Sakura, ven. –estiro su mano. Sakura parpadeo y finalmente sus piernas reaccionaron, salió corriendo de ahí. No quería ver a nadie. Masaki vio con enfado a su padre y salió tras Sakura, lo mismo hicieron sus amigas, Naruto y Sasuke. La pelirosa no corría tan rápido por los tacones que llevaba, se los quito dejándolos tirados y corrió rápidamente. Los chicos la buscaban pero no encontraban rastro de ella.

– ¿Dónde puede estar? –pregunto asustada Ino.

–Es tarde, le puede pasar algo. –dijo Hinata con miedo.

–Tranquilas ella estará bien. –las trato de calmar Masaki.

–Deberíamos dividirnos y buscarla. –dijo Sasuke llegando donde estaban junto con Naruto.

–Buena idea teme.

–Ok. Hinata iras con Naruto, Ino vendrás conmigo y Sasuke…

–Puedo ir solo. –respondió.

–Bien.

– ¿Dónde va Sakura-chan cuando se siente mal? –pregunto el rubio.

–Puede estar en el cementerio, en la playa o…en nuestro escondite. –dijo Masaki.

–Naruto con Hinata podrían ir al cementerio, Masaki e Ino al escondite que dices y yo a la playa.

– ¿Ce-ce-cementerio? –pregunto asustado el rubio.

–No seas gallina, dobe.

– ¿Entonces porque no vas tú, teme?

–Chicos, no es buen momento para discusiones. –interrumpió Ino. –Bien, dentro de 2 horas como máximo nos juntaremos aquí o si no nos llamaremos. –todos asintieron. Y se dirigieron a los lugares que les habían tocado.

* * *

 _Con Masaki e Ino; Escondite._

Ambos caminaban por el parque, Ino miro a donde se dirigían no sabía dónde estaban. Llegaron a un lugar aislado sin nada. Masaki se detuvo e Ino lo imito, ninguno se movía. La rubia miro hacia arriba y ahí se encontraba una pequeña casa del árbol.

–Sakura y yo veníamos aquí a jugar cuando niños. –dijo aclarando las dudas de Ino. Masaki camino alrededor del árbol el cual tenía una escalera de madera, subieron y abrió la puerta. No había nadie. El lugar estaba tal cual lo habían dejado la última vez que estuvieron ahí, hace 7 años.

–No está aquí. –suspiro la rubia.

–Espero que los demás tengan suerte. –Masaki se sentó en el suelo de la casita. Ino se sentó junto a él, lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa de apoyo.

–Tranquilo, ya aparecerá.

* * *

 _Con Hinata y Naruto; Cementerio._

Habían llegado a las afueras del cementerio. Naruto tiritaba de miedo y la peliazul no hablaba.

– ¿Por qué a Sakura-chan se le ocurre desaparecer en medio de la noche? –lloriqueo el rubio, Hinata sonreía con pequeñas gotas en la nuca. Era raro que un chico fuera más miedosa que ella.

–Hay que entrar. –suspiro y entro segura. Naruto la seguía detrás de ella. Caminaron por los pasillos donde estaba lleno de tumbas. Un pequeño búho se hizo presente y el rubio grito de miedo.

– ¿Y….y si hay fa-fa-fantasmas? –cada vez se ponía más pálido.

–N-no pasara nada Naruto-kun. –susurro la ojiperla. Continuaron su camino pero no veían a nadie. Hinata llego a la tumba de la madre de Sakura. Estaba todo intacto, no había rastro de que hubieran prendido velas o inciensos recientemente. Las flores que había eran las mismas que llevaron juntas hace unos días. –Ella no está aquí. –un ruido se sintió y ambos se alarmaron, se giraron y vieron una gran sombra que se acercaba a ellos.

–Un…un… ¡FANTASMA! –grito el rubio para caer desmayado en el suelo. Hinata se alarmo y se agacho a verlo.

– ¡Naruto-kun! –la sombra se acercó, Hinata tenía miedo.

– ¿Señorita? ¿Está bien? –la ojiperla levanto la mirada y vio a un hombre de edad avanzada. – ¿Qué hacen a estas horas aquí? –Hinata suspiro. Ambos acomodaron al rubio para que descansara mejor. Hinata se había puesto de rodillas y tenía la cabeza de Naruto en sus piernas. Ella le contaba lo sucedido a aquel hombre. Había pasado media hora y el rubio comenzaba a despertar.

– ¿Mmh? –abrió un ojo y lo primero que se encontró fue con los enormes pechos de Hinata. Se sonrojo a más no poder y se levantó rápidamente. –L-lo siento Hinata-chan. –hablo rápidamente mirando a otro lado. La chica también se había sonrojado.

– ¿E-estas mejor N-Naruto-kun?

–S-s-sí, gracias. –sus corazones latían a mil.

–Creo que no está aquí. –Hinata bajo la mirada y Naruto se sentó junto a ella.

–Ya la encontraremos Hinata-chan. –le sonrió, la ojiperla jamás había visto una sonrisa más sincera. Se volvió a sonrojar. –Eh…Hinata-chan. –la nombrada lo miro y este estaba nervioso. –Por favor no les digas a los demás lo que ocurrió aquí. –dijo suplicantemente. Hinata sonrió con pequeñas gotas en su nuca y asintió.

* * *

 **Lamento la demora pero no estaba en casa, no se que mas decir jaja, nos leemos. Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 7**

 **ooo**

* * *

 _Con Sasuke; Playa._

El pelinegro llevaba varios minutos y kilómetros recorriendo la playa, no había pisadas ni nada. Salió un momento de la arena para caminar por la acera y vio unos pequeños tacones. Recordó que esos eran los que llevaba Sakura esta noche. Los tomo y corrió de nuevo a la arena.

–No debe estar lejos… –miraba a todos lados, pero no había ni un rastro de la pelirosa. Se apoyó en una roca y suspiro, cansado de tanto correr.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –se giró y vio a la pelirosa que todos buscaban, la examino con la mirada. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, estaba tiritando y pálida. Sasuke no supo que hacer, no creía que él la encontraría.

–Tus zapatos. –dijo de la nada entregándoselos.

–Gracias. –los tomo y camino en la arena sentándose en la orilla del mar. El pelinegro la siguió.

–Te resfriaras. –no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Se sentó junto a ella. Veía que tiritaba. Se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros, ella no se inmuto, estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos.

–Sasuke… –susurro. – ¿Qué haré ahora?

–Casarte. –respondió fríamente.

–Yo no lo amo. Me gusta otra persona. –dijo débilmente. Sasuke por un momento se emocionó pero no lo demostró.

–Tu padre ya tomó la decisión. –Sakura lo miro con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sasuke se puso nervioso, no le gustaba ver llorar a la gente y menos a ella, era como cuando veía a su madre llorar. La pelirosa escaneo el rostro del pelinegro y vio su labio con un pequeño corte. Recordó la pelea que él tuvo con Taishi, por inercia acerco su mano al labio herido del chico, este miraba todo lo que hacia ella sin saber qué hacer.

–Taishi también llego con su labio herido. Dijo que tú lo golpeaste. –hablo sin despegar su mano ni sus ojos del labio del chico. Sasuke reacciono y volteo la cara.

–Es un estúpido. –murmuro.

– ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

–Nada. No te importa. –volvió con su semblante frío.

–Claro que me importa. Además…no te curaste bien, dentro de unos días se te infectara y te dolerá.

–No tiene importancia, ¿Si Sakura? –el pelinegro se recostó en la arena, a Sakura le molesto la indiferencia que le había dado y se levantó, camino unos pasos más cerca del mar. El agua llegaba hasta sus rodillas, volvió a tiritar. Tomo firmemente tus tacones y los lanzo lo más lejos que pudo al mar. Sasuke se reincorporo y la miro. Las piernas de la pelirosa fallaron y esta cayó de rodillas al mar. Sasuke se levantó rápidamente y la tomo en brazos. – ¿Qué demonios haces?

–No te importa. –dijo en susurro por falta de fuerzas, imitando lo que él había dicho hace poco, le dio una sonrisa. Sus labios estaban morados a causa del frio.

–Taishi me dijo que me alejara de ti. ¿Contenta? –Sakura asintió sonriendo y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Sasuke. Este suspiro y comenzó a caminar al punto de encuentro. –Sí que eres una molestia. –la miro y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Todos habían llegado al punto de encuentro excepto Sasuke.

–El teme se demora mucho, ya serán las 4 de la mañana. –bufo Naruto sentado en una rama de un árbol. Poco tiempo pasó para que Sasuke apareciera entre ellos con Sakura en sus brazos.

– ¡Sakura! ¿Qué paso Sasuke? –pregunto Masaki corriendo hacia el pelinegro.

–Estaba en la playa, se desmayó luego de unos minutos por frío y otras cosas. –resumió el pelinegro.

–Gracias, Sasuke. –dijo Masaki viendo a su hermanita. –Chicos, gracias a todos. –dicho eso caminaron a la mansión Haruno. Entraron con sumo cuidado hasta la habitación de la chica. Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron por el gran tamaño, ellos conocían la mansión por fuera y si es que los baños de visita. Sasuke se acercó a la cama de la pelirosa y la deposito suavemente en ella, tapándola.

– ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? –Kizashi se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación.

–Viejo no hagas discusión, Sakura estuvo perdida por unas horas y ellos me ayudaron a encontrarla. Incluso gracias a que Sasuke la encontró tu hija está viva. –hablo enojado Masaki.

–Quiero que todos estos mugrientos se vayan de mi casa, ahora. –Masaki suspiro.

–Los acompaño a la puerta chicos. –todos asintieron y siguieron a Masaki. –Lo siento por eso, y nuevamente gracias por todo. –se despidieron y los cuatro salieron totalmente de la mansión.

– ¿Cómo no están mal por lo que dijo ese viejo? –pregunto Naruto a ambas chicas.

–Ya nos acostumbramos. Con Sakura somos amigas desde pequeñas, nuestras madres se conocían y siempre nos ha tratado así. –dijo Ino. Hinata asintió.

–Está loco. –dijo Sasuke comenzando a alejarse de la mansión.

* * *

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y Sakura recién estaba despertando, su cabeza le dolía y aun se sentía débil. Rogó por lo que había pasado hubiera sido solo una pesadilla, pero al bajar y encontrarse con su "familia" se dio cuenta de que era todo real.

–Buenos días Sakura-chan. –dijo Inari sonriente. –Arréglate. Hoy iremos a ver un vestido para tu boda. –dijo emocionada y desapareció de ahí. Suspiro cerrando los ojos.

–Hola futura esposa. –Sakura abrió los ojos rápidamente y miro al dueño de esas palabras con odio.

–Taishi si no fuera por mi padre yo ni en sueños me casaría contigo.

–Creo que tendremos que mejorar la relación para que duremos como pareja. –dijo pasando por alto lo que la pelirosa le decía. Harta de todo volvió a su habitación a arreglarse.

Inari y Sakura habían estado recorriendo varias tiendas de novias durante horas. La pelirosa estaba hastiada de todo, quería desaparecer.

– ¡Sakura! Mira ese vestido es hermoso. –dijo alegre la rubia. Y volvieron a entrar a otra tienda. Inari hizo que se probara miles de vestidos más pero a Sakura no le gustaba ninguno…o quizás no le gustaba su boda. Fastidiada de todo eligió un vestido al azar.

–Este. –dijo entregándoselo a Inari.

–Es hermoso, lo llevamos. –luego de ese tedioso día por fin llegaron a casa. Sakura llevaba toda la ropa para la boda, entro en su habitación y las guardo, o más bien tiro, dentro de su armario. Su puerta se abrió.

– ¿Cómo estás? –Sakura no dijo nada y solo corrió a abrazar a Masaki.

–Quiero a mamá, ella no permitiría que me casara sin amar.

–Lo sé. ¿Sabes? Sasuke se preocupó mucho por ti. –Sakura se alejó un poco de su hermano sonrojada. –Sakura, ¿Crees que soy tonto? Se lo que sientes por Sasuke y el viejo también lo sabe por eso hace todo esto.

–Es asqueroso. No merece ser llamado padre.

–Tienes razón nee-chan.

* * *

– ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde Sasuke? –Itachi había estado preocupado por su hermanito.

–No es nada.

–Algo paso en la fiesta de los Haruno, cuéntame. –Sasuke bufo, sabía que Itachi no se daría por vencido hasta saber que había ocurrido realmente.

–El padre de Sakura la comprometió. –Itachi quedo mirando al pelinegro menor.

–Sasuke…

–Está bien Itachi. No soy lo suficiente para ella.

– ¿Eres idiota? –le golpeo levemente la cabeza y Sasuke lo miro con enojo. –Es obvio que te quiere a ti.

–Pero su padre ya decidió.

– ¿Y tú te quedaras con eso? –Sasuke iba a responder pero el ruido de la televisión lo interrumpió.

 _–Muy buenas tardes a todos, les queremos informar sobre el reciente compromiso entre Haruno Sakura, hija menor del gran Haruno Kizashi y Okumura Taishi. El compromiso fue anunciado anoche en una fiesta en la mansión Haruno. La boda se realizara dentro de una semana…_ –Sasuke lanzo un florero que tenía cerca a la televisión rompiéndola.

–Tendrás que comprar una nueva. –dijo Itachi, Sasuke bufo enojado y salió de casa.

* * *

 **¡Rayos y centellas!, que mal la esta pasando Sakura :( aunque...quizás no sea todo tan malo después de todo, ¿no?. Ya ya, no les quiero adelantar lo que viene, nos leemos. Besos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **ooo**

* * *

Sakura había salido a dar una vuelta, no quería estar en casa. Había visto la televisión y vio que su compromiso ya era público. Obviamente su padre había dado toda la información, a ella no le gustaba la fama pero a él sí. Llego cerca de un estanque tomo un puñado de piedrecillas y las comenzó a lanzar.

–No creí encontrarte aquí. –dijo alguien detrás de ella. La pelirosa se giró y sonrió.

–Sasuke.

– ¿Te puedo acompañar? –esta lo miro y asintió.

–Gracias por cuidarme. –dijo de repente la pelirosa.

–Si no lo hacía podías morir de hipotermia.

– ¿Te importa mi vida? –pregunto burlonamente. Sasuke no respondió. –Oh vamos, Sasuke no te enojes. –dijo acercándose a él. Una fuerte brisa corrió congelándolos a ambos. El invierno se acercaba.

– ¿Te parece ir a mi casa? –Sakura lo miro sonriente y asintió. Juntos comenzaron a caminar, la casa de Sasuke no quedaba lejos de aquel estanque, el cielo comenzó a nublarse rápidamente. Entraron a la casa la cual estaba calefaccionada. No había ruido alguno. –Creo que Itachi salió. –Sakura se sintió nerviosa.

– ¿Está bien que este aquí? –pregunto con un poco de miedo, jamás había estado totalmente sola con un chico.

–Claro que sí, ¿por qué no? –Sakura se sentó en el sofá. – ¿Quieres algo?

–Un café, por favor. –Sasuke se encamino a la cocina. La pelirosa se sentía incomoda, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a un estante que tenía fotos. Había fotos de Sasuke de pequeño junto a Itachi. Sintió que se demoraba mucho y camino a la cocina, Sasuke se encontraba mirando por la ventana. –Te demoras demasiado. –el pelinegro se sobre salto al escuchar a la chica. –Oh lo siento, ¿te asuste? –pregunto burlona.

–No. –Sasuke le dedico una mirada de odio. Volvió a ver por la ventana. –Creo que habrá tormenta. –Sakura se acercó y se colocó junto a él.

–Sí, tienes razón. –de la nada salió un relámpago. Ambos retrocedieron un poco de la ventana. Sintieron como corría el viento fuertemente. Y comenzó a llover intensamente. Los árboles se movían de un lado a otro y la luz comenzó a parpadear hasta cortarse.

–Genial. –dijo Sasuke, sintió una mano sobre la suya.

–Me da miedo la oscuridad. –susurro Sakura como niña pequeña. Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

–Miedosita.

– ¿Disculpa? Tú fuiste quien se asustó porque solo hable.

–Hmp. –Sakura río y salió corriendo por la casa, Sasuke sonrió y comenzó a correr detrás de ella. Sakura no conocía muy bien la casa así que corrió por los pasillos sin darse cuenta donde estaba. Corrió un poco más y se escondió en uno de los pasillos. Recobro su respiración por haber corrido y escucho atenta a que Sasuke no viniera. Miro a todos lados y no vio nada.

–Te encontré. –sintió un susurro en su oído que hizo que se estremeciera, iba a correr nuevamente pero Sasuke la había rodeado con sus brazos.

–Tramposo, tú conoces tu casa. –bufo infantilmente.

–Fue solo suerte. –dio una pequeña carcajada. Sakura río y se dio cuenta de aun no la soltaba.

–Eh…Sasuke, ya me puedes soltar. –susurro avergonzada, el pelinegro se dio cuenta y la soltó rápidamente.

La chica se giró mirándolo y le sonrió. A pesar de lo oscuro que estaba podían verse bien. Sakura lo miraba expectante y Sasuke se empezó a acercar lentamente a ella. Termino por acorralarla colocando ambos brazos en los costados de la cabeza de ella. Sakura respiraba entre cortado por la cercanía del chico. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, sentían sus respiraciones. La pelirosa no aguanto más y rompió la distancia de sus labios comenzando un beso desesperado por ambos. Los dos necesitaban los labios del otro, Sakura rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro acercándolo más. Sasuke por su parte bajo una mano y la coloco en la cintura de la chica atrayéndola también. Luego de un rato se separaron para tomar aire, sus ojos brillaban, cuando recobraron el aire Sasuke la tomo velozmente en brazos y Sakura acepto colocando sus piernas en la cintura del pelinegro. Sasuke caminaba con cuidado por los pasillos hasta llegar a su cuarto. Al llegar a su cama este sentó a Sakura y se volvieron a separar. No era necesario hablar, sus ojos tenían un idioma que solo ellos entendían. La pelirosa se fue recostando en la cama mientras atraía a Sasuke a ella. El quedo encima de ella sin cargarla con su peso, acomodo unos mechones rebeldes rosas y la volvió a besar. Sus labios parecían tener un imán, no podían estar lejos por mucho tiempo. El beso fue convirtiéndose apasionado y las lenguas de ambos entraron en acción. Sasuke bajo su mano izquierda a la cintura de la chica metiéndola por debajo de su ropa para así acariciar su piel. Al sentir el contacto Sakura gimió levemente. Sasuke bajo sus besos hasta su cuello dejando un camino, comenzó a besarlo con desesperación su cuerpo le pedía más, mucho más. Sakura por su parte aprisiono la cadera del pelinegro con sus piernas aumentando el acercamiento, Sasuke se aburrió de ese roce y saco la polera de ella velozmente, Sakura se sonrojo, jamás un chico la había visto solo con sujetador. El pelinegro le sonrió de medio lado a lo que la ojijade imito en sacar la polera de él. Poco a poco la ropa iba sobrando y era tirada al suelo, entre besos y caricias habían quedado solo con ropa interior. Ambos se miraron nuevamente, Sasuke retomo su labor en los labios rosados de ella a lo que Sakura correspondió encantada. La pasión los consumía y Sasuke ya no podía más, comenzó a acariciar un pecho sobre la tela del sujetador a lo que la pelirosa respondió con un gemido haciendo que el continuara. Bajo otra vez al cuello de ella besándolo y pasando la lengua, bajo un poco más para encontrarse con el principio de sus pechos y deposito pequeños besos. En un segundo ya había quitado lo que le quedaba de ropa en ambos. Tomo uno de los pechos de la chica y lo metió en su boca saboreándolo, Sakura gemía levemente por el placer causado, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el otro pecho. La pelirosa sentía un roce en su entre pierna, Sasuke estaba demasiado excitado al igual que ella pero a él se lo notaba por su amiguito. Luego de jugar un rato con los pechos de ella, se separó un poco y la miro a la cara, la acaricio y deposito un beso en la frente.

–Si no estás segura podemos parar. –susurro mirándola.

–Soy virgen. –dijo la chica de la nada. Sasuke la miro y sonrió tiernamente.

–También yo. –respondió para acomodarse entre sus piernas, comenzó a rozar sus intimidades preparando a la pelirosa. Sakura también se acomodó, Sasuke tomo su miembro y lo comenzó a introducir lentamente y con cuidado dentro de la chica, ella cerro sus ojos por el pequeño dolor causado. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella el pelinegro la miro, Sakura tenía pequeñas lagrimas es sus ojos. Ella sintió su mirada.

–Estoy bien, continúa. –susurro abriendo los ojos. Dicho eso Sasuke comenzó con movimientos lentos y suaves.

Sakura gemía por dolor pero cuando se empezó a acostumbrar el dolor desapareció y el placer se hizo presente. Sasuke se dio cuenta y comenzó las embestidas un poco más rápidas haciéndola gemir fuertemente. Ambos estaban sumidos en el placer y excitación del momento. Sakura acariciaba la nuca del pelinegro y la espalda. Sasuke por su lado había retomado los pechos de la chica haciéndola sentir en las nubes. Al pelinegro le encantaba la situación, Sakura estaba muy apretada y eso le hacía excitarse más. Comenzó a moverse cada vez más aumentando el placer de ambos, Sakura arqueaba la espalda dándole más libertad a Sasuke para tocar sus pechos. Las embestidas eran demasiado rápidas y ambos gimieron fuertemente llegando al orgasmo. Se dejaron caer en la cama cansados y sudados. Sasuke la miro y acaricio su cara.

–Sakura… –susurro llamando la atención de ella.

–Sasuke-kun. –la pelirosa acerco sus labios sellando el momento. La noche estaba presente junto con la lluvia. Se habían quedado dormidos.

* * *

 **Uy que golosos. Lamento si no salio muy bien esta parte pero me cuesta un poco hacer este tipo de "escenas". Espero que igual les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 9**

 **ooo**

* * *

–Sasuke, disculpa que no te haya avisado que saldría pero salió de la nada… –Itachi había entrado al cuarto del Uchiha menor y se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que su hermanito estaba totalmente desnudo con la pelirosa.

– ¿Eh? –se pasó la mano por la cara, vio que el sol había salido y vio a su hermano en shock en la puerta de su cuarto. – ¿Itachi? –el nombrado no reacciono, Sasuke miro a donde se dirigía la mirada de su hermano y vio a Sakura dormida con solo una sábana que la tapaba. -¡Serás pervertido Itachi! –grito Sasuke despertando a Sakura. La pelirosa se despertó asustada y vio que el hermano de Sasuke estaba ahí viendo la escena de ambos desnudos. Se puso totalmente roja y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

–Lo siento. –susurro saliendo aun en shock y cerró la puerta.

–Qué vergüenza. –dijo Sakura cuando Itachi ya se había ido.

–Buenos días preciosa. –Sasuke se había colocado sobre ella en un rápido movimiento.

– ¡Sasuke! –dijo totalmente colorada y tapándose aún más.

–Anoche no te tapabas. –dijo coquetamente.

–Anoche no había luz. –susurro avergonzada, Sasuke tomo la sabana y la destapo. Sakura iba a alegar pero el pelinegro la beso desesperadamente. La pelirosa cayó nuevamente en la pasión del pelinegro y volvieron a tener un encuentro romántico y lleno de placer.

* * *

Sasuke había invitado a desayunar a Sakura en su casa. Fue un momento incomodo, más para la pelirosa, no podía ver a Itachi a la cara. Vio la hora y se alarmo.

– ¡Dios! ¡Llegare tarde a la universidad! –se levantó rápidamente de la mesa. –Gracias por la comida.

–Te voy a dejar. –Sasuke se levantó y camino junto con la pelirosa, tomaron el auto de Sasuke y se fueron. Al llegar ella se bajó y despidió con un beso en los labios.

Sakura llevaba unos minutos de retraso a su clase, jamás había llegado tarde. Cuando entro en el salón todos la quedaron mirando. Pasó rápidamente y se sentó sin molestar. La puerta del salón volvió a abrirse.

–Haruno Sakura, venga conmigo por favor. –la pelirosa suspiro para sus adentros, tenía miedo. Siguió a la mujer a la oficina.

–Yo…lo siento no volveré a llegar tarde. –la mujer rio.

–No has hecho nada malo, te traje para decirte que desde mañana comenzaras tu practica en el hospital.

– ¿Eh? –pregunto sin creerlo.

–Así es. Eres la mejor alumna de medicina que tenemos y la segunda. Mañana conocerás a tu nueva maestra la cual fue la primera alumna destacada en medicina. Puedes retirarte por hoy, ve a tu casa.

–Gracias enserio, muchas gracias. –dicho eso salió de la oficina, camino en silencio hasta salir del recinto y grito de alegría.

* * *

Cuando llego a su casa Keiko llego rápidamente a su lado.

–Señorita Sakura, todos la han estado buscando. –Sakura trago gordo, camino a su habitación y se encerró con llave.

– ¿Dónde estuviste? –la pelirosa se sobre salto y vio que Taishi estaba sentado en su cama.

–No te interesa.

– ¡Claro que sí! –se levantó gritando y se acercó a ella.

– ¿Quién te crees para entrar en mi habitación y gritarme? –hablo molesta.

–Tu futuro esposo. –se acercó aún más acorralándola contra la puerta. – ¿Qué hacías con Sasuke? –Sakura no supo que decir. – ¡Dime! –la pelirosa frunció el ceño, saco el pestillo de la puerta y se escabullo del acorralo de Taishi.

–Me quede en la casa de Hinata. –le dio la espalda estando lejos de él. Masaki iba pasando por fuera de la habitación de su hermana y escucho gritos.

–Entonces, me puedes explicar, ¿Por qué Sasuke te fue a dejar a la universidad? –volvió a gritar.

–No te i-n-t-e-r-e-s-a. –dijo ya aburrida de la actitud del ojivioleta.

– ¡Te andabas revolcando con él! –Taishi dio vuelta a Sakura para que lo mirara. Sakura no lo miro. –Eres una despreciable… –levanto su mano para golpear a la pelirosa. –…Perr… -pero no pudo continuar su mano era sostenida por Masaki.

–No te permito que le hables así a mi hermana y menos que la toques. –lo soltó con rabia y lo golpeo en la cara. Taishi cayó al suelo con su mejilla roja. – ¡Vete de aquí! –le grito, Taishi lo miro con recelo y se fue de ahí. Sakura corrió y abrazo a su hermano llorando.

* * *

La semana había pasado "normal". Y para Sakura normal era tener discusiones con su padre, alejarse de Taishi, no tomar en cuenta a Inari y estar con Masaki. Ya que su padre le había prohibido juntarse con sus amigos "pobres". Ya no tenía clases en la universidad pero tenía que ir al hospital a su práctica, el primer día que llego le dijeron que su maestra andaba de vacaciones y que por mientras la ayudaría Shizune, la más confiada de su nueva maestra. El día de la boda había llegado y con ello el fin de la felicidad de Sakura. Masaki había hablado con Kizashi para que los amigos de su hermana pudieran estar presentes, finalmente acepto. Sakura no había permitido que Inari se acercara a su cuarto a arreglarla, allí estaban solo Hinata, Ino y Keiko.

–Se ve hermosa Sakura-san. –dijo Keiko mirándola.

–Sakura sonríe, por favor. –suplico Hinata.

–No le pidas eso. Yo estaría igual. –hablo Ino. Sakura tenía la vista perdida, no hablaba. Alguien toco la puerta desde afuera.

–Sakura, debes bajar. –Masaki hablaba, Sakura suspiro y se levantó.

–Nosotras saldremos. –dijo Ino entendiendo que su amiga necesitaba un momento.

Cuando las tres salieron Sakura se acercó a la ventana sin ser vista. Ahí estaba Taishi sonriendo ampliamente. Vio una cabellera rubia alegrándose de ver a las chicas y dos cabelleras negras, Sasuke e Itachi. Su corazón quiso romperse. Volvió a suspirar resignada y salió de la habitación. Cuando llego a la entrada Kizashi la esperaba, hizo que la tomara del brazo y la música empezó a sonar. Toda la gente se levantó admirando a la novia, la cual llevaba el ramo de flores y su vista perdida en él. Masaki la veía con pena. Al llegar al altar Taishi sonrió y le tomo las manos. La ceremonia fue larga y aburrida según Naruto.

–Okumura Taishi, ¿aceptas a Haruno Sakura, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

–Acepto. –dijo Taishi sonriéndole a Sakura.

–Haruno Sakura, ¿aceptas a Okumura Taishi, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe? –la pelirosa miro entre la gente buscando esa mirada negra penetrante, la encontró, quiso correr hasta él e irse de ahí pero su padre aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de ella.

–Acepto. –susurro bajando la mirada.

–Bueno. –el hombre miro a Taishi. –Puedes besar a la novia. –Taishi sonrió y se acercó a Sakura para besarla, pero ella corrió la cara y el término besando su mejilla. La gente no supo cómo reaccionar. Kizashi comenzó a aplaudir y todos lo siguieron.

La fiesta fue elegante, el vals de los novios se hizo presente y Sakura pisaba cada vez que podía a Taishi excusándose de que no sabía bailar el vals. Las parejas se unieron y comenzaron a bailar. Sakura miro a un lado y vio a Sasuke bailando con una castaña muy juntos. Sintió su garganta y pecho arder. Miro a Taishi y se acercó más a él. El ojivioleta miro a su primo y entendió por qué la actitud de la pelirosa. Naruto saco a bailar a Hinata la cual estaba bailando casi desmayada y totalmente roja. Masaki e Ino los veían con pequeñas gotas en sus nucas. Alguien tiro un poco del pantalón de Taishi.

–Disculpe señor, quisiera bailar con mi novia. –Jin se había acercado a la pareja.

–Oh claro que si caballero. –Taishi soltó a Sakura la cual sonrío al ver al pequeño. Taishi se fue a bailar con Azami la cual le salían corazones por todos lados.

Sasuke se había aburrido de la castaña y se acercó a su hermano. Vio que la novia bailaba con un pequeño niño. Se veían tiernos bailando.

– ¿Por qué viniste Sasuke? –pregunto Taishi acercándose al ojinegro. Itachi había ido por comida.

–Sakura me invito.

–Para reírse en tu cara. Ahora ella es mía, totalmente mía. Yo la hare gozar en las noches, ella me dará hijos, te lo aseguro. Seremos una familia feliz. –dijo con veneno. Sasuke cerró los ojos conteniéndose de hacer un escándalo.

–Taishi, tanto tiempo. –Itachi había vuelto en el mejor momento.

–Itachi. –le sonrío falsamente y se fue de allí.

– ¿Qué te dijo?

–No importa. –miro a la gente que bailaba y vio que Ino bailaba con el pequeño niño.

Busco entre la gente la cabellera rosa y no la encontró, suspiro y se alejó de ahí un poco. Camino a la entrada de la casa donde por primera vez él había hablado con Sakura. Alguien lo tomo del brazo y lo giro. Era la chica con la que había bailado, ella tomo la cara del pelinegro y lo beso. Sasuke por un momento se imaginó a Sakura y siguió el beso. Al separarse la miro y vio que no era ella. Se giró y vio la banca y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la dueña de sus pensamientos.

–Sakura. -dijo fríamente pero con unas ganas tremendas de raptarla.

–Sasuke. –susurro sin mirarlo.

–Espero que seas feliz con tu esposo. –la pelirosa se levantó y lo miro, la castaña que lo había besado le había tomado la mano.

–Que seas feliz usando a las mujeres. –camino de vuelta a la fiesta. Sasuke miro su mano y la alejo rápidamente.

–Sal de aquí. –la chica se asustó con el tono de voz que uso Sasuke.

La fiesta había terminado y las empleadas habían estado preparando la habitación de la nueva pareja. Sakura subió y entro Taishi aún no llegaba. Se cambió de ropa colocándose su pijama y se recostó en la cama matrimonial. La puerta se abrió y Taishi entro, este se cambió en el baño y cuando estuvo listo se acostó junto con Sakura. La pelirosa le dio la espalda y él se acercó abrazándola.

–Aléjate de mí. –Taishi bufo y volvió a colocarse en su "lado" de la cama.

* * *

 **Uff que abrumador todo esto, espero que un tren mate a Taishi:3 jaja, bueno es mas largo de lo normal este cap. así que lo disfruten. Besos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 10**

 **ooo**

* * *

Las semanas pasaban y Sakura no sabía nada de Sasuke. Su matrimonio era igual, no tomaba en cuenta a Taishi. El fin de las vacaciones de su nueva maestra había llegado. Sakura se levantó temprano ese día y se dirigió al hospital. Allí vio a una rubia dándole la espalda.

–Disculpe, ¿usted es Senju Tsunade? –la rubia dio media vuelta quedando enfrente de la pelirosa.

–Si. ¿Tú quién eres? –pregunto mirándola.

–Haruno Sakura.

–Oh. Tú eres mi nueva discípula.

–Si.

–Bien, un gusto Haruno, te explicare en qué consistirá tu práctica. –camino a una oficina. –No me gusta trabajar con débiles así que espero tu máximo esfuerzo. Me gusta la puntualidad y eso. –dijo mirando a Sakura.

–Entendido. –respondió firme.

La práctica había comenzado y la rubia realmente era un monstruo, a Sakura le temblaba su cuerpo, no podía más.

– ¿Estas cansada? Solo han sido 3 cirugías. –dijo de lo más normal la rubia.

–No, no lo estoy. Estoy bien, continuemos. –Sakura respiraba rápidamente. No estaba acostumbrada a todo esto.

La tarde llego rápidamente y la pelirosa ni había notado la hora que era. La rubia dejo que Sakura se fuera ya que para su primer día la había hecho sufrir bastante.

–Tsunade-san, creo que fue dura con ella. –hablo Shizune viendo como la pelirosa salía del hospital.

–Claro que no Shizune, veras que ella será mucho mejor que yo en cuanto a medicina. –la pelinegra quedo mirando a su jefa y maestra.

* * *

–Sakura, ¿estás bien? –Masaki había visto que apenas subía las escaleras.

–Sí, mi maestra es una bruja. –dijo estirándose. El pelirrojo rio.

– ¿Vas a cenar? –pregunto mirándola.

–No, iré a descansar, no doy más. –le regalo una sonrisa a su hermano y se fue a su habitación. Al llegar a esta se dio una ducha la cual la dejo extremadamente relajada. Alguien toco la puerta del baño.

– ¿Sakura? –la pelirosa reconoció la voz de Taishi. Se levantó de la ducha y se colocó su bata para abrir la puerta.

–Hola Taishi. –dio un gran bostezo.

– ¿Cómo te fue en tu practica? –pregunto mientras Sakura buscaba su pijama.

–Bien, agotador. –volvió al baño para cambiarse. Regreso y se sentó en la cama.

–Se ve que estas cansada. –Taishi se sentó junto a ella y le acaricio la cara.

–Solo un poco. –le sonrió, el ojivioleta no pudo soportar más y la beso. Sakura no supo cómo reaccionar, habían pasado 2 meses y ella aun no aceptaba ser la esposa de Taishi, no sabía de Sasuke, quizás lo mejor era darle una oportunidad a su "esposo". Correspondió el beso y Taishi rápidamente se acercó más a ella. Sakura dejo de pensar y dejo que el actuara sobre ella. El ojivioleta se colocó sobre ella sin aplastarla y poco a poco le fue sacando la ropa. La pelirosa no se quejó de nada por lo que Taishi continúo con lo que hacía. Al fin tuvieron su noche de bodas. Taishi estaba cegado por el placer que le causaba estar dentro de la pelirosa y Sakura pensaba en su primera vez con Sasuke.

* * *

Un nuevo día llegaba, la relación que tenía con Taishi estaba resultando, de cierta forma, más agradable. Sakura dejaba que Taishi la besara, le tomara la mano y la invitara a salir. Su práctica iba cada vez mejor, comenzaba a acostumbrarse al arduo trabajo que le hacia Tsunade-san. También se había juntado con Hinata, la cual estaba feliz de ver a su amiga, por fin le podría contar lo que había pasado con Naruto y ella. Ambos llevaban 3 semanas de estar saliendo. Sakura estaba feliz por ella.

–Buenos días Tsunade-san. –la pelirosa había llegado 10 minutos antes.

–Buenos días Sakura, que bueno que llegues temprano. Necesito que me ayudes en algo. –dicho eso la rubia se encamino a una sala un tanto alejada, la pelirosa la seguía sin mencionar palabra alguna.

– ¿Dónde estamos Tsunade-san? –vio a su alrededor y vio que era una entrada a otra parte del hospital.

–Me dijeron que te gustaba pediatría. –volvió a mirar y vio a niños que esperaban para entrar al pabellón. –Hoy me ayudaras a operar a estos pequeños. –Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

Shizune había llegado junto a ellas y las dos ayudaban a Tsunade con las operaciones. Estuvieron 6 horas dentro de los pabellones atendiendo distintos niños. Se tomaron un descanso en la oficina de la rubia. Sakura se había sentado en una de las sillas y se levantó para ir a buscar un poco de agua. Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y comenzó a marearse.

–Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? –Tsunade vio la reacción de la chica y se preocupó.

–No es nada Tsunade-san. –trato de calmarse un poco y camino por el vaso de agua pero sus piernas y cabeza no quisieron eso. La pelirosa no soporto más y cayo desmayada al suelo.

– ¡Shizune ayúdame a colocarla en la camilla! –grito levantando a la pelirosa.

–Tsunade-san le dije que era muy ruda con ella. –la rubia examino con la mirada a la chica de ojos verdes.

–Esto no es por cansancio, Shizune. Tráeme una jeringa, le haré un examen de sangre. –la pelinegra obedeció y le entrego la jeringa. Tsunade saco lo necesario de sangre y se lo entrego a Shizune. –Anda donde te dije, yo llamare a un familiar para que la vengan a buscar. –Shizune obedeció rápidamente no le gustaba cuando su jefa se enojaba. Tsunade busco entre las cosas de la chica y encontró su teléfono. Marco el primer número y hablo con la persona. Luego de unos minutos Shizune llego con los resultados en mano.

–Lo que me imaginaba. –hablo seria. Alguien toco la puerta de su oficina.

– ¿Dónde está Sakura? –pregunto alarmado.

–Haruno Masaki, ¿no es así? –el nombrado asintió y vio a su hermanita en una camilla.

– ¿Qué le paso? –Tsunade le entrego los resultados del examen que le había mandado a hacer.

–Ve eso y sabrás. Debes llevártela a casa para que descanse. –Masaki asintió mirando la hojita en shock. Luego de un rato había tomado a Sakura en brazos y la llevo al auto, la acomodo y condujo hasta casa. Se estaciono y bajo con cuidado a la pelirosa. Daba gracias a que justo todos habían salido a cenar fuera. Entro en la mansión y Keiko vio a Sakura en brazos de Masaki.

–Dios mío, ¿Qué le ocurrió a la señorita Sakura? –pregunto preocupada.

–Nada malo Keiko, tranquila. Desde ahora necesito que estés atenta a Sakura. –la empleada asintió. Masaki le sonrió y subió con su hermana a su habitación, la recostó y se sentó junto a ella acariciando su cabello. Había pasado una hora y Sakura comenzaba a moverse.

– ¿Mmmh? ¿Masaki? –miro a su hermano que aún le acariciaba el cabello.

–Hola pequeña. –la pelirosa se acomodó sentándose en la cama.

– ¿Qué paso? –miro a su alrededor. –Yo estaba en el hospital.

–Te desmayaste y tu maestra me llamo. –Sakura miro sorprendida a Masaki.

–Debe ser el cansancio. –se relajó un poco.

–Bueno…si lo quieres llamar cansancio… –Masaki le entrego la hoja de los exámenes hechos por Tsunade a Sakura. La pelirosa leía atentamente. Miro con miedo a Masaki.

– ¿Qué? –susurro sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

–Felicidades hermanita, estas embarazada. –Masaki abrazo fuertemente a Sakura, la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar.

–Ma-Masaki… –susurro.

– ¿Qué pasa? –el pelirrojo la miro.

– ¿Tú crees que sea de Taishi? –Masaki la miro preocupado.

–Tú y Sasuke… –susurro comprendiendo, la pelirosa asintió derramando lágrimas. –Creo que tendrás que hablarlo con Tsunade. –dio una pausa y le seco las lágrimas a su hermana. –Tranquila, solo tú y yo sabremos esto. Y si llega a ser de Sasuke yo no diré nada, diremos que es de Taishi. –le sonrió dándole apoyo. Sakura lo abrazo y sonrió agradecida.

* * *

 **Uy embarazada, dios...realmente no se que mas decir así que hasta pronto:D.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 11**

 **ooo**

* * *

Habían pasado dos días exactamente y Sakura se sentía mejor. Decidió ir a hablar con Tsunade para aclarar todo. Al llegar toco la puerta de la rubia y Shizune la abrió.

–Sakura-san, pase. –se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar. Tsunade la vio y comprendió el porqué de su visita.

–Así que ya supiste. –dijo la rubia.

–Si.

– ¿Qué paso ahora?

–Es…es complicado… –Tsunade le indico el asiento para que se sentara y hablara mejor. –Quiero saber quién es el padre.

–Tienes suerte. Estas por cumplir los tres meses y medio. Obviamente el examen se debe hacer después de los 3 meses de embarazo pero veremos si logramos algo. –Sakura asintió atenta. –Necesito algo del que piensas que puede ser el padre. –la pelirosa volvió a asentir y saco de su bolso una pequeña bolsita, dentro de ella había un cabello de Sasuke que había encontrado en su ropa. –Bien con eso es suficiente. Ven sígueme. –se levantó siendo seguida por la pelirosa. Llegaron a un laboratorio. Allí Tsunade hizo lo que el examen pedía. –Dentro de 48 horas te llamare y te diré el resultado.

–Muchas gracias Tsunade-san. –dijo agradecida Sakura. La rubia le sonrió.

* * *

– ¿Y cómo te fue? –Masaki la esperaba en la puerta de la casa.

–El examen se demora 48 horas, cuando esté listo me llamara. –dijo sonriendo.

– ¿No estas nerviosa? –Sakura camino cerrando los ojos.

–Un poco. Iré donde Hinata, necesito ponerla al día. –Masaki rio y asintió.

* * *

Golpeo nuevamente la puerta. Nadie le abría. Suspiro y decidió irse, pero la puerta se abrió.

–Sakura-chan, lo siento, tenía la música fuerte. –dijo Hinata rascándose la nuca. _"Las actitudes de Naruto se le están pegando."_ Se dijo a si misma viendo a su amiga. Entro en la casa de ella y se sentó en el sofá.

–Debo contarte algo.

– ¿Quieres, te, café, algo? –pregunto Hinata.

–Agua. –respondió la pelirosa haciendo que Hinata riera.

–Cuéntame, me haré un café. –camino a la cocina y Sakura la siguió.

–Es raro…y difícil de explicar. –Hinata la miro para que continuase. –Estoy embarazada. –dijo de una vez. La ojiperla se quedó tiesa en su lugar sin hacer nada. – ¿Hinata estas bien? –se acercó a ella, pero la ojiperla fue más rápida y se dio vuelta abrazándola.

–Qué lindo. –susurro su amiga con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

–No lo es, Hinata. –la nombrada la miro confundida. Sakura se alejó y se pasó las manos por la cara. –Puede que el padre sea Sasuke.

– ¿Qué? –dijo sin creerlo.

–Hoy fui con mi maestra a hacerme un examen.

– ¿Qué harás Sakura-chan?

–Ocultárselo a Taishi es lo mejor. –bajo la mirada. –Aunque él sepa que Sasuke puede ser el padre no me dejara ir así como así. –suspiro.

–Tienes razón, además tu padre puede hacerle algo a Sasuke-kun.

–Si… –susurro. Hinata se acercó y la abrazo.

–Esperemos que mi sobrino o sobrina sea igual de linda que tú. –dijo acariciando infantilmente la panza de la pelirosa. Ambas rieron.

–Adivina quién será la madrina. –Hinata se reincorporo nerviosa. –Obviamente que tú.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Oh Sakura-chan gracias! –grito alegre dando saltos.

–Y Naruto el padrino. –coloco su dedo en la barbilla pensándolo bien. –Sí, será Naruto.

–Se pondrá feliz cuando sepa, Sakura-chan. –sonrió y recordó. –El que no estará muy feliz será Sasuke…

–Lo sé.

– ¿Si es de él…se lo dirás? –pregunto tomando de sorpresa a la pelirosa.

–Yo…no lo sé Hinata.

–Es lo mejor. Deberías decírselo.

–Me debe odiar.

–Sakura-chan…él no te odia. Con Naruto lo hemos ayudado a salir de casa ya que ni ganas tiene. Desde que te casaste con Taishi no hace nada, solo golpea cosas. Naruto le regalo un saco de box. –dijo riendo en lo último al recordar la cara de Sasuke.

–Tienes razón Hinata, lo mejor será hablar con el cuándo sepa.

* * *

Los dos días habían pasado y Tsunade no llamaba. Sakura estaba al lado del teléfono esperando la gran llamada, pero nada ocurrió. Se durmió con el teléfono a un lado. Taishi la vio y la acomodo mejor. Al día siguiente despertó como de costumbre, abrazada por Taishi. Deseo que no fuera él y fuera Sasuke el que se despertara junto a ella, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas nauseas. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió al baño. Taishi se despertó y la siguió al baño.

– ¿Sakura estas bien? –pregunto preocupado. Sakura se lavó la boca y suspiro.

–Si. –su teléfono comenzó a sonar, camino de vuelta a la habitación y contesto.

 _–Sakura._

 _–Tsunade-san, dígame._ –hablo nerviosa, Taishi lo noto.

 _–Lo siento por no llamar ayer, hubieron muchas urgencias._ –se disculpó la rubia.

 _–Está bien…_ –dijo inhalando.

 _–Bien, los resultados los tengo en mano. Relájate ¿Si?_

 _–Si Tsunade-san._

 _–El examen dio positivo._ –dio una pausa, el corazón de Sakura se aceleró. – _Uchiha Sasuke es el padre de tu bebe._ –la pelirosa quedo en shock. – _¿Sakura?_

 _–Estoy aquí. Gracias Tsunade-san. –colgó el teléfono._

 _–_ ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? –pregunto Taishi.

 _–_ Oh. –no sabía que decirle. La puerta sonó y se abrió.

–Señorita Sakura el desayuno está listo. –Keiko le había salvado la vida. Ambos bajaron a la desayunar. En la mesa estaban Kizashi, Inari y Masaki. El desayuno fue normal, nadie hablo. Sakura estaba nerviosa y Masaki la miraba de reojo. La pelirosa se levantó de su asiento y todos la miraron.

–Yo…tengo que contarles algo… –sus manos temblaban, respiro profundo cerrando los ojos por un corto tiempo. –Estoy embarazada. –Taishi fue el más sorprendido mientras que Kizashi miraba a su hija e Inari se levantó de su asiento y la abrazo fuerte.

– ¡Que emoción, habrá un bebé en la familia! –grito emocionada abrazando a Sakura.

– ¿Voy a ser padre? –pregunto mirando a Sakura sin creerlo, la pelirosa asintió y este también se levantó y la abrazo.

– ¿Masaki, no estas feliz? –pregunto Inari.

–Yo ya sabía. –dijo sonriente. –Viejo. ¿No felicitaras a tu hija? –lo miro sin sacar su sonrisa. Kizashi miro a su hija y le regalo una sonrisa.

–Espero que sea bello como tu querida hija.

–Querrás decir, ¿que sea como mi madre? –pregunto Sakura viendo a Inari.

–Sera un bebé muy lindo, téngalo en cuenta. –Masaki le dedico una sonrisa cómplice a Sakura.

* * *

–Permiso. –dijo la pelirosa entrando a la habitación de su hermano.

–Hola. –Masaki se levantó de su cama y se sentó, Sakura se acercó y se lanzó en la cama de él.

–Es de Sasuke. –hablo rápidamente. Masaki la miro y le acaricio la cabeza.

–Deberías hablar con él.

– ¿Estás loco?, me odia.

–No creo.

–Arg, Masaki estas igual que Hinata. –se levantó de la cama estirándose.

–Solo es la verdad.

–Hablare con Hinata. –salió de la habitación y fue a un lugar alejado a hablar.

 _– ¿Hinata?_

 _– ¡Hola Sakura-chan! –la voz de un rubio hiperactivo se escuchó desde el otro lado._

 _– ¿Naruto? ¿Donde esta Hinata?_ –pregunto preocupada.

 _–Salió con mi madre y dejo su teléfono aquí._

 _–Oh, comprendo. Bueno luego hablo con ella._

 _–Está bien, cuídate Sakura-chan, adiós._

 _–Adiós._ –susurro la pelirosa colgando.

Taishi luego de saber que sería padre y salir del shock se emocionó y comenzó a imaginarse todo lo que haría, que le compraría, que iba a ser el bebé, como lo llamarían, etc. Sakura sonreía ante tal emoción. El ojivioleta le propuso a Sakura salir a ver una cuna y ropa para el nuevo integrante, ella acepto, no tenía nada más que hacer.

– ¡Mira este Sakura! –dijo emocionado Taishi mostrándole un pijama de bebé muy tierno.

–Taishi, no sabremos que será. –dijo viendo la pequeña ropa.

–Tienes razón. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? –le pregunto acercándose a ella.

–Bien. –le sonrió.

– ¿Algún antojo?

–Mmm…ni uno. –respondió rascándose la nuca.

–Vamos por unas hamburguesas.

–Me gusta la idea. –rió Sakura.

* * *

 **Bueeeeno ustedes saben o por lo menos se dan cuenta de que subo cap. día por medio y ayer se me olvido completamente, lo siento. El domingo sin falta les traeré el capitulo 12, ¡12! no me lo creo. Gracias a todas las personas que leen y me marcan como favoritos, tanto la historia como autora, de igual manera me gustaría que me comentaran cosas. Besos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 12**

 **ooo**

* * *

Sakura entro al baño para darse una ducha, al estar desvestida se miró la panza que le comenzaba a crecer. Como no lo pensó antes, hace más de tres meses que había estado con Sasuke y hace solo un mes con Taishi, era obvio quien era el padre. Dejo de pensar y comenzó a acariciar su panza con todo el amor del mundo y suspiro. Se relajó lo que más pudo y salió del baño para colocarse ropa. Se puso algo holgado para que su panza no se notara tanto. Se miró por décima vez al espejo y salió de la habitación para también salir de casa. La casa de Hinata no quedaba tan alejada como la de Naruto, eran solo unas 10 calles. Camino lentamente su corazón latía fuerte y no sabía el porqué. Llego a la casa de Hinata y estando frente a ella toco la puerta.

– ¡Voy! –se escuchó desde dentro. La puerta se abrió dejando a Hinata mirándola con nerviosismo. –Sakura. –susurro.

– ¿Vine en un mal momento? –pregunto ante la actitud de su amiga.

–Eh…no, no pasa. –se hizo a un lado para que la pelirosa entrara.

–Disculpa que no te avisara, pero ayer te llame y Naruto me dijo que habías salido con Kushina.

–Tranquila. Y ¿Por qué viniste?

–Por lo que te dije el otro día, lo del bebé.

– ¿Bebé? –Sakura se giró y vio a Naruto junto con Sasuke.

–Hola. –dijo nerviosa la pelirosa.

– ¡Sakura-chan!

–Hmp. –"dijo" el pelinegro.

–Ahora comprendo tu actitud. –le susurro a Hinata la cual asintió. Todos caminaron al pequeño salón de la casa y se sentaron en los sofás.

–Y… ¿Qué te trae por aquí Sakura-chan? –pregunto Naruto rompiendo el silencio.

–Eh…bueno…yo… –Hinata miro a la pelirosa y la comprendió.

–Sakura está embarazada. –dijo la ojiperla. Naruto se sorprendió al igual que el pelinegro solo que este último no lo demostró, obviamente, el rubio miro a su amigo el cual miraba a otro lado.

–Bueno…si…y quería hablar contigo Naruto. –dijo la pelirosa nerviosa aunque más que nada sentía pena.

– ¿Sobre qué? –pregunto ansioso.

–Le dije a Hinata que ella fuera la madrina…y bueno tú el padrino… –el rubio la miro y sus ojos se fueron abriendo más de apoco.

– ¡¿Lo dices enserio Sakura-chan?! –grito emocionado. – ¡Claro que seré el padrino! –Sakura le sonrió feliz. Sasuke se levantó del sofá y camino hacia el interior de la casa. Sakura bajo la mirada.

–Hablare con Sasuke. Deberías hablar con Naruto sobre ESO. –dijo la ojiperla remarcando la última palabra y se levantó caminando en dirección por donde había desaparecido Sasuke. Cuando estuvieron solos Naruto la miro impaciente.

–Vamos Sakura-chan, confía en mí, nos conocemos hace casi un año. –el rubio le regalo una de esas sonrisas que todo el mundo ama. Sakura suspiro.

–Naruto, tu sabes que yo me case obligada y que no amo a Taishi. ¿Cierto? –el rubio asintió. –Amo a Sasuke-kun, puede ser algo quizás imposible pero así es.

–Sakura-chan dime algo que no sepa. –dijo riendo. –Y te creo con el sentimiento hacia el teme. –se calló para que Sakura continuara.

–Mi bebé es de Sasuke. –suspiro soltándolo. Naruto no supo que decir, abría la boca de vez en cuando pero ni una palabra salía. –Me hice un examen y salió que Sasuke es el padre.

–El teme se pondrá feliz cuando se lo digas Sakura-chan.

–No Naruto, él no puede saber.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque si mi padre se entera podría dañar a Sasuke. –el rubio apretó sus puños.

–Sakura-chan ¿tú crees que el teme dejaría que le hicieran daño?

–No, pero…

–Pero nada Sakura-chan, él tiene derecho a saber. –dijo molesto.

– ¡Naruto no! –la pelirosa levanto la voz. –Por favor no. –susurro.

–Sakura-chan lo siento, pero él no merece esto. –se levantó y fue a donde estaba Sasuke. Unos minutos después Hinata apareció y se sentó junto a ella.

–Todos me han dicho lo mismo. –susurro Sakura.

–Lo sé, es porque es lo mejor Sakura. –la ojiperla abrazo a su amiga.

–Mejor me voy. –se levantó despidiéndose de su amiga y salió de la casa. Camino sin rumbo, no quería llegar a su casa. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Llego a un parque y se quedó mirando a los niños que jugaban con sus padres.

–No deberías llorar. –Sakura miro a su lado y vio a Sasuke sentado en una banca. _"¿Cómo es que llego tan rápido?"_ , se preguntó mentalmente la pelirosa. –Tengo auto. –dijo el pelinegro respondiendo la pregunta de Sakura, ella se quedó quieta en su lugar. Sentía que su corazón se saldría. –Felicidades.

–Gracias. –susurro Sasuke se levantó y paso junto a ella.

–Cuídate y cuídalo. –le dijo para marcharse de allí. Sakura volvió a derramar lágrimas, toco su panza y trato de calmar su respiración.

* * *

Los meses pasaban rápidamente y la pancita de Sakura crecía sin parar. Tenía ocho meses y medio de embarazo, aquel día era el baby shower. Taishi arreglaba todo junto a Masaki mientras que Sakura indicaba donde colocar las cosas. Kizashi se encontraba en su oficina mirando por la ventana, odiaba que su hija hiciera una fiesta aunque fuera por su futuro nieto, algo hacia dudar si Taishi era su padre. Los invitados eran pocos, solo amigos de Sakura y ya. Ahí estaban, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke (obligado por la pareja), Itachi (obligado por Sasuke), Natsuki, Azami y Jin. Todos le habían entregado sus regalos, su bebé seria una niña.

– ¿Por qué tienes la pancita inflada? –pregunto Jin mirando a Sakura.

–Tengo un bebe Jin. –le respondió riendo. Azami se acercó y comenzaron a conversar. Sasuke se encontraba siendo molestado, como siempre, por Naruto. Itachi reía por como hacían enojar a su hermano. Hinata se encontraba hablando con Ino y Masaki junto a Taishi que observaba a Sasuke a la distancia.

–Cállate dobe. –dijo golpeando en la cabeza al rubio.

–Pero si es verdad, ¿cierto Itachi? –miro hacia donde se encontraba el Uchiha mayor y no vio a nadie. Sakura se acercó a los dos "niños".

–Hola. –dijo levemente la pelirosa.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –grito Naruto viendo la pancita de ella. – ¿Cuántos bebés llevas allí? –pregunto inocentemente.

–Baka. –Sasuke volvió a golpear a Naruto en la cabeza.

–Solo uno, Naruto. –dijo riendo ante lo dicho por el rubio.

– ¿Y cómo la llamaras? –pregunto sobándose.

–Aun no lo sé. –miro al pelinegro que no dejaba de mirarla, se puso nerviosa. Naruto se dio cuenta y aclaro su garganta.

–Creo que deben hablar, iré con Hinata. –el rubio salió corriendo de ahí. Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio. Taishi desde lejos los noto y se comenzó a acercar a ellos.

–Espero que ella este bien. –dijo Sasuke mirando el bulto de la pelirosa. Sakura iba a continuar la conversación pero alguien la tomo del brazo.

–Sakura, ven debemos hacer algo. –Taishi la miro y ella asintió. –Adelántate, yo ya iré...amor. –remarco la última palabra. Sakura se alejó dejando a Sasuke y Taishi solos.

– ¿Qué me dirás ahora? –pregunto fastidiado el ojinegro.

–Solo quiero que no te acerques a mi esposa, ¿Qué no entiendes que ella tiene una hija mía dentro de ella? Déjanos ser felices Sasuke, desaparece. –al Uchiha menor le comenzó a hervir la sangre. Naruto noto como Sasuke cerraba los puños y se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

–Sasuke vamos. –empujo a su amigo fuera de ahí. Llegaron al patio de la mansión y Sasuke comenzó a patear unas piedras que habían tiradas. –Teme, tranquilízate. –el no escucho y golpeo un árbol. – ¡Sasuke! –grito golpeándolo en la cara. Jamás Naruto golpeaba a la gente porque sí. Sasuke lo miro con rabia mezclando todo y le devolvió el golpe. –Idiota, ¿Qué no te das cuenta? –Sasuke continúo con su enojo y golpeo nuevamente el árbol rompiéndose los nudillos.

– ¡Ya cállate Naruto, tu no entiendes estúpido! –le grito al rubio.

– ¡No, date cuenta de las cosas Sasuke! Sakura te ama teme, ella no quiere a Taishi.

–Da igual dobe. –dijo más calmado. –Taishi ya me dijo que me alejara de ella y lo haré. –dicho eso se marchó dejando a Naruto solo. Sakura se encontraba con sus amigas y vio pasar a Sasuke rápidamente saliendo de la mansión, Itachi también se dio cuenta y salió tras él. Durante la noche no se supo más de los hermanos, supusieron que se habían marchado. Naruto le contó lo sucedido a Hinata. Después de abrir los regalos y divertirse un poco, todos se fueron.

–Nuestra hija estará feliz con todos estos regalos. –Taishi entraba a la habitación junto a Sakura. La pelirosa se cambió y se acostó en la cama.

–Sí, claro que sí. –dijo ida. Taishi lo noto y se recostó junto a ella acariciando el bulto de Sakura. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta, sin falta, el capitulo de día por medio. ¿Sasuke dejara ir así como así a Sakura? Mmm...esta interesante esto ¿no? ¡Oh! cierto, gracias a Adrit126 ****que siempre me comenta, muchas gracias bonita. Y b** **ueno sin mas que decir nos leemos. Besos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 13**

 **ooo**

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba desayunando solo. Itachi fue a la cocina y preparo su comida sentándose junto a su hermano.

– ¿Qué paso Sasuke?

– ¿Sobre qué? –pregunto como si no supiera.

–Anoche.

–Nada. –respondió, Itachi lo miro con el ceño fruncido. –Solo discutí con Naruto.

–Tú no te pones así por discutir con Naruto, al contrario te da risa.

–Discutí con él por el tema de Sakura, ¿Si? –se levantó de la mesa desapareciendo. Itachi suspiro.

* * *

–Keiko. –llamo a su empleada, la rubia apareció ante ella.

–Dígame señorita Sakura.

–Quiero comer frambuesas. –dijo como niña pequeña. Keiko rio y fue a buscar lo pedido. Sakura se encontraba en el sofá recostada un pequeño dolor en el estómago la hizo levantarse.

–Sakura, ¿estás bien? –Masaki la vio, ella negó con la cabeza, el pelirrojo miro al suelo y vio un charco alrededor de ella. –Sa-sakura… -la nombrada miro y se alarmo.

–Masaki debemos ir al hospital, rompí fuente. –grito, caminaron rápido al auto y se fueron al hospital. Al bajarse Masaki pidió una camilla.

–Sakura.

–Tsunade-san… –dijo con mucha dificultad. La metieron a pabellón y comenzó el parto. Masaki se encontraba en la sala de espera.

–Masaki. –Taishi llego corriendo.

–La pequeña ya nació. –dijo Shizune saliendo del pabellón. Ambos se miraron y entraron a la habitación. Allí estaba Sakura con una pequeña bebé en brazos.

–Sakura… –susurro Taishi al ver que era pequeña.

–Saluden a Sarada. –dijo mostrando a la bebé.

–Hola pequeña princesa. –Masaki se acercó viéndola. Ese día 25 de Octubre nació la pequeña Okumura Sarada.

* * *

La pequeña era la consentida de todos en la mansión. Kizashi había ablandado su frio corazón y jugaba de vez en cuando con ella. Inari salía de compras con ella, le compraba helado, dulces y todo lo que ella quisiera. Masaki salía con ella a parques y la hacía degustar toda comida. Hinata la quería demasiado, la trataba como si fuera su hija. Naruto la hacía reír y hacer travesuras. Taishi la alejaba de todo niño que la tocara. Y Sakura, bueno Sakura adoraba a su hija, era lo único que le quedaba de Sasuke ya que hace 4 años que no veía y no sabía nada de él.

–Mami. –Sakura salió de sus pensamientos.

–Sarada, te dije que no estuvieras sin zapatos. –se levantó tomando la mano de la pequeña de 4 años.

–Quiedo id al padque. –si a su hija aun le costaba pronunciar la letra **"r"**.

–Entonces vamos a buscar zapatos. –luego de ponerle zapatos a la pequeña salieron en dirección al parque. Masaki y Taishi se encontraban trabajando mientras que Kizashi e Inari habían salido de viaje. Llegaron al parque y comenzaron a jugar.

* * *

Sasuke había suspirado por sexta vez. Llevaba saliendo con una chica hace 7 meses y aun no encontraba el sentimiento que sintió por Sakura. Habían quedado de verse en pocos minutos.

–Sasuke-kun. –la chica llego corriendo a su lado, aun no se acostumbraba a que alguien más que "ella" lo llamara así. Sacudió su cabeza para "olvidarla".

–Emi. –la chica era delgada de piel morena, su cabello era corto castaño claro y sus ojos cafés.

–Te extrañe. –lo abrazo y beso. Sasuke correspondía solo para que Itachi no lo molestara que era gay.

–Vamos. –comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió. Iban caminado sin rumbo fijo, ella le contaba cosas y el asentía sin tomar atención. Miro al parque que había al lado y vio una cabellera rosa. Se detuvo y continuo mirando, Emi se dio cuenta y se detuvo junto a él. Era ella, estaba más hermosa que antes, su cabello era largo, le llegaba a la cintura. Junto a la pelirosa había una pequeña de cabello negro. Se quedó embobado mirando a la chica, la pelirosa sintió una mirada, la busco y encontró nuevamente esos ojos. Se levantó rápidamente tomando la mano de la niña. –No. –susurro.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Emi.

– ¡SAKURA! –grito saliendo detrás de ella. La castaña no sabía que pasaba así que lo siguió. -¡Sakura, detente! –grito acercándose a ella.

–Mami. –dijo Sarada apuntando al pelinegro. Sakura se cansó ya que tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña. Se detuvo un momento.

–Sakura. –la nombrada se dio vuelta bajando a la pequeña y vio esos ojos negros.

– ¡Sasuke! –grito una chica llegando al lado de él. –Hola.

–Hola. –susurro la pelirosa sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke.

–Oh que niña más linda, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Emi se acercó colocándose a la altura de Sarada pero ella se alejó colocándose detrás de Sakura.

–Vamos Sarada. –Sakura tomo la mano de su hija y comenzó a caminar dejando a Sasuke mirando en esa dirección.

– ¿Quién es ella Sasuke? –pregunto Emi cuando ya habían desaparecido.

–Hmp. Nadie.

–Tus ojos no brillan por "nadie", ni si quiera yo logro ese brillo. –lo miro triste.

–Olvídalo, te llevo a casa. –la chica suspiro y acepto.

* * *

Cuando ambas llegaron a casa Sakura no podía regularizar su corazón.

– ¿Mami?

–Estoy bien pequeña, mami no está en forma. –dijo sonriéndole.

– ¿Dónde está la princesa más bella del mundo? –Masaki apareció y la pelinegra corrió a los brazos de él, miro a su hermana la cual estaba pálida. – ¿Paso algo?

–Sí, mami codio de un hombe alto. –respondió Sarada.

–Sarada, ve a decirle a Keiko que haga algo delicioso. –dijo Masaki.

–Sasuke. –el pelirrojo la miro. –Sasuke se acercó a mí.

– ¿Cómo?

–Estábamos en el parque con Sarada y el apareció con una chica, yo tome a mi hija y salí corriendo de allí. Él nos siguió nos miró y nos vinimos.

–Sakura, tranquila. –Masaki se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

* * *

– ¡Sakura-chan! –grito el rubio entrando junto a Hinata a la mansión Haruno.

–Naruto, Hinata. –los saludo a ambos.

–Tío. –Sarada había llegado corriendo a él y estiro sus bracitos.

–Hola princesita. –Naruto la había tomado en sus brazos.

–Sakura debemos contarte algo. –hablo Hinata. Sakura los miro.

–Con Hinata nos casaremos y estamos esperando un bebé. –dijo Naruto emocionado. La pelirosa los miro y los abrazo.

–Felicidades. –dijo feliz. – ¿Cuánto tienes?

–5 meses. –dijo sonrojada. Sakura la miro y no vio rastro de panza.

–No se nota. –rieron juntas.

–Exacto, no sé cómo lo hace. –dijo Naruto jugando con Sarada. –Y nos casaremos el próximo mes.

– ¿Quién se casara? –dijo Masaki entrando.

–Naruto y yo. –respondió Hinata sonriendo.

–Vaya felicitaciones, Naruto cuídala. La conozco desde que nació, es como una hermana para mí. –dijo amenazante Naruto sintió un escalofrió y asintió. Sarada apretó la nariz del rubio haciendo reír a todos.

* * *

 **¡Hola! bien empecemos. Lamento haber hecho este cap. tan corto, prometo que ahora vendrá lo bueno, y también lamento haber cambiado un poco físicamente a Sarada. Espero que no me linchen por eso. Sin mas que decir nos leemos. Besos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 14**

 **ooo**

* * *

–Veamos… ¿Qué se pondrá esta princesita? –Sakura estaba vistiendo a la pequeña pelinegra para la boda de Hinata y Naruto.

–Ese mami, ese quiedo. –apunto un vestido azul.

–Buena elección pequeña. –la niña rio feliz.

–Permiso. –dijo entrando Masaki a la habitación. –Vaya pero que señoritas tan lindas. –ambas ya estaban listas, Sarada llevaba el vestido azul que eligió con unos zapatos del mismo color y su cabello suelto con una cinta, Sakura llevaba un vestido rojo de fiesta corto que dejaba a la imaginación pero no siendo tan provocativo y llevaba su cabello largo rosa suelto.

–Masaki. –dijo riendo la pelirosa. –Vamos.

–Como digas. –dijo saliendo de la habitación siendo seguido por una pequeña niña y su hermana. Eran las 5 de la tarde y la mayoría de la gente había llegado. Sakura vio en los presentes a sus amigos; Naruto, Ino con un chico de piel muy pálida, Kushina, Minato, Itachi y obviamente "él", Sasuke junto a la chica del otro día. Supuso que Hinata se estaría arreglando, Sakura dejo a Sarada con Masaki y fue a ver a su amiga. Toco la puerta y entro luego de escuchar un _"pase"_ desde adentro.

–Dios Hinata te ves hermosa. –la ojiperla llevaba puesto un vestido de novia muy blanco y largo, su cabello recogido en un moño que dejaba a unos cuantos mechones rebeldes sueltos.

–Sakura…tengo miedo. –la pelirosa se acercó a ella. – ¿Y si no me ama?

– ¿Eres tonta? Si Naruto no te amara no creo que te haya pedido matrimonio.

–Me lo pidió después de saber que estaba embarazada. –dijo triste la pelinegra.

–Te ama, tenlo por seguro. –dicho eso la abrazo. Hinata correspondió el abrazo, miro la hora y se alarmo.

–Tengo que salir la boda está por comenzar. –la música comenzó a sonar y ambas la escucharon. Sakura salió corriendo ya que ella debería estar entre la gente.

–Mami. –Sarada estiro sus bracitos para ser tomada por Sakura. Hinata se hizo presente y Naruto la observo con los ojos brillantes. –Se ve linda la tía Hinata. –dijo levemente la pequeña.

–Si princesa. –la ceremonia comenzó, se colocaron los anillos y todo sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Sakura sintió tristeza, le hubiera gustado haber sentido algo cuando se casó. Sasuke desde lejos la observaba. Observaba como respiraba, que hacía y como conversaba con la pequeña niña que tenía en sus brazos. Unos aplausos lo hicieron volver a la realidad. La pareja estaban por fin casados.

–Tio Naduto. –grito la pequeña. El rubio se acercó y la tomo en brazos.

–Que linda te ves enana. –le apretó la mejilla y Sarada le apretó la nariz, ambos rieron.

– ¡Oh! ¿Quién es esta hermosa niña? –Kushina junto a Minato se acercaron.

–Hola. –susurro Yüka.

–Es la hija de Sakura-chan. –dijo Naruto, la nombrada se acercó al rubio.

–Que linda pequeña tienes. –miro a la niña. –Hola soy la tía Kushina. –dijo emocionada, Sarada sonrió pidiendo que la bajaran.

–Mami. –le jalo el vestido. Sakura se agacho. –Quiedo id al baño. –dijo lo más bajito que pudo. Sakura tomo su mano y camino hasta el baño. Sarada para ser pequeña era inteligente y le gustaba su privacidad, no dejaba que la acompañaran al baño como a los otros niños. Sakura esperaba en el pasillo, de repente apareció un pelinegro. Sakura quedo petrificada no esperaba encontrárselo.

–Hola. –dijo ella.

–Hmp.

–Veo que sigues igual. –soltó un suspiro dándole la espalda.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Tu esposo me dijo que me alejara de ti. –Sakura abrió los ojos y miro al pelinegro.

– ¿Taishi hizo eso?

–Si. –miro para otro lado.

–No lo sabía. –susurro. Ahora entendía el porqué de su alejamiento. A Sasuke le molestaba su cabeza habían tantas cosas que pensaba.

– ¿Es verdad de que amas alguien más? –pregunto de la nada, Sakura se puso nerviosa y volvió a darle la espalda.

–No creo que te importe. –dijo recordando a la chica del otro día.

–Por algo te estoy preguntando, Sa-ku-ra. –le molestaba que Sakura no le respondiera. La giro haciendo que lo mirara.

–Basta Sasuke, ¿Por qué te interesa si tienes novia? –sí, estaba celosa y Sasuke lo noto, sonrió de medio lado.

– ¿Celosa?

–Por favor Sasuke, deja de ser tan egocéntrico. –lo empujo alejándolo de ella. Sasuke se enfadó y la acorralo contra la pared cercana.

–Dime Sakura, ¿Sientes algo por mí? –le acaricio la mejilla. Sakura frunció el ceño y le dio una cachetada.

– ¡Como pude fijarme en ti! Eres un egocéntrico que solo piensa en sí mismo, ¿Cómo pude pensar que si te lo decía cambiarias? Fui una estúpida. –grito frustrada.

– ¿Decirme que? –pregunto al borde del enfado.

–Ya no importa. –dijo sin bajar el tono de voz.

–Sakura deja de ser inmadura y dime las cosas. –Sasuke la tomo por los hombros sacudiéndola.

– ¡Sarada es tu hija! –grito. El pelinegro se detuvo mirándola.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto sin soltarla. Sakura bajo la mirada.

–Mami. –Sarada salió del baño sonriendo.

–Ya lo sabes. –miro a su pequeña. –Vamos amor. –ambas ojijade desaparecieron dejando a Sasuke en shock.

– ¿Sasuke? –Emi había llegado a su lado. El pelinegro la miro y ella sonrió. –Escuche todo y desde que saliste corriendo tras ella me di cuenta de que la amas, no soy quien para interponer entre ustedes. –se acercó a él y beso su mejilla. –Reconquístala, ella te ama. –se fue dejando a Sasuke solo. La castaña salió a donde estaba toda la gente, busco una cabellera rosa y fue hacia ella. -¿Sakura, cierto? –le hablo.

– ¿Mmmh? Si. –dijo mirándola.

– ¿Podemos hablar? –la pelirosa asintió y se alejaron un poco de la multitud. –Escuche la discusión que tuviste con Sasuke. –Sakura la miro triste.

–Yo lo siento, quiero que sepas que no me volverás a ver. –dijo la pelirosa.

–No. Él te ama a ti y yo solo sobro, quiero que él sea feliz. Habla con él, quizás las cosas mejoren. Adiós. –desapareció del lugar.

– ¿Sakura? –la nombrada se giró.

–Se lo dije Hinata. –la ojiperla la miro sorprendida.

– ¿Qué dijo?

–Nada, Sarada salió en ese momento del baño.

– ¿Crees que ella habrá escuchado algo? –la pelirosa dudo.

–No lo sé.

La fiesta fue entretenida para todos. Sasuke se encontraba con Naruto, ambos discutiendo cosas estúpidas. Masaki estaba con Itachi hablando con chicas. Ino se encontraba con el chico pálido. Y Sakura estaba con Sarada y Hinata. El pelinegro miraba a la pequeña niña.

– ¿Qué pasa teme? –pregunto mirando hacia donde miraba su amigo.

– ¿Tu sabias que Sarada es mi hija? –el rubio se atraganto con su saliva. – ¿Dobe?

–Yo… –se quedó callado.

–Si lo sabias. –el pelinegro suspiro frustrado.

–Lo siento teme, todos le dijimos a Sakura que te dijera pero ella no quería. Ella tenía miedo a que su padre te lastimara.

– ¿Es idiota? Me perdí parte de la vida de mi hija.

–Teme aun estas a tiempo, Sakura no quiere a Taishi todos lo sabemos. –una pequeña se acercó a Naruto.

–Tio, tío. –llego a su lado.

–Sarada.

– ¿Quién es él? –apunto a Sasuke.

–Él es un amigo.

– ¿Conoce a mi mami?

–Si.

– ¿Y a mi papi? –Sasuke sintió su corazón detenerse, le decía papá a Taishi.

–Si. –decía, Naruto miro a Sasuke, le pego un codazo al pelinegro y este comprendió. Sasuke se puso a su altura.

– ¿Qué…que te gusta hacer? –estaba nervioso.

–Me gusta jugad con papi, comed con tío Masaki, molestad a tío Naduto, y que mami me cuente histodias de un gan hedoe que se llama como usted. –el pelinegro la observo.

– ¿Tu papá te ama mucho cierto? –la pequeña asintió feliz.

–Sarada, ya nos vamos. –dijo Sakura alejada.

–Adiós. –Sarada salió corriendo a donde estaba su madre. Sasuke suspiro y Naruto coloco su mano en el hombro de este.

* * *

 **Lo siento muuuuuuuuucho, no estuve estos días con un computador y solo en el mio tengo el fic. Espero que no me odien y ahora si les daré un capitulo el miércoles. Las adoro, gracias por los reviews. Besos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 15**

 **ooo**

* * *

– ¿Mami? –Sakura miro a su hija. – ¿Pod qué Sasuke-san no va a la casa?

–Oh. –la pelirosa quedo mirando el cielo. –Porque a papi no le cae muy bien.

–Yo quiedo que venga. –dijo alegre. Sakura suspiro.

–Si hija. –le dio una gran sonrisa. Llegaron a la mansión, entraron y Sakura por fin se sintió relajada.

– ¡Papi! –Sarada salió corriendo hacia Taishi, la pelirosa miro a su esposo.

– ¿Cómo está la princesa más linda?

–Bien. –lo abrazo fuerte.

–Sakura, ¿no abrazaras a tu esposo? –la ojijade lo miro y se acercó para abrazarlo.

– ¡Qué bueno encontrar a la familia así! –Kizashi llegaba de la mano con Inari.

– ¡Abuelo! –Sarada estiro sus brazos al mayor de los Haruno y la tomo. Sakura miraba a su padre y a Taishi.

* * *

– ¿Dónde fuiste hoy princesa? –Taishi arropaba a su hija.

–Tía Hinata se casó con tío Naduto y conocí a Sasuke-san. –el ojivioleta miro a la pequeña.

–Ya veo. –Sarada bostezo. –Buenas noches princesa. –se alejó apagando la luz. Llego a la habitación donde estaba Sakura y se recostó. –Así que… ¿Sarada conoció a Sasuke? –la pelirosa no lo miro.

–Sí, hablo un poco con él.

– ¿Y qué tal Naruto?

–Bien. –dio una pausa. –Tengo sueño, buenas noches. –dicho eso se recostó y le dio la espalda a Taishi. El ojivioleta suspiro y también le dio la espalda para dormir.

* * *

– ¿Qué harás Sasuke? –Itachi veía a su hermano pasearse de un lado a otro. –Acabaras dejando un hoyo en el suelo.

–Hmp. –se detuvo, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió de casa. Itachi miro en dirección donde había desaparecido su hermano y suspiro. Sasuke condujo hasta un jardín infantil, se bajó y espero en la entrada.

– ¿Sasuke-san? –el nombrado miro hacia abajo y vio a la pequeña pelinegra de ojos jade.

–Hola Sarada, ¿quieres tomar un helado? –la niña asintió feliz y tomo la mano de Sasuke. El pelinegro miro su mano impactado, era igual de espontánea y dulce que Sakura. Llegaron a un parque con helados en mano y se sentaron. –Sarada. –la pelinegra lo miro con su boca manchada. – ¿Qué escuchaste cuando estabas en el baño? –Sasuke estaba ansioso.

–Nada. –dijo rápidamente cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Sasuke noto que mentía.

–No es bueno que las niñas lindas mientan Sarada. –la pequeña hizo puchero.

–Escuche cuando mami gito que yo eda hija tuya. –Sasuke abrió los ojos perplejo. –Pedo mis amigas tienen un solo papá. –puso su dedo en el mentón pensando.

–Sarada. –la niña lo miro. –Lo que escuchaste es verdad. –la pequeña ojijade la miro con dudas.

– ¿Tengo dos papás?

–No. –ambos pelinegros miraron hacia atrás.

–Papi.

–Sarada, tu madre está preocupada por ti. –Taishi miraba con odio a Sasuke.

–Lo siento. –bajo la mirada la pequeña.

– ¡Sarada! –Masaki grito desde la esquina.

–Anda con tu tío princesa. –le sonrió a su hija la cual se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Sasuke y corrió.

– ¿Qué le estas metiendo en la cabeza Sasuke?

–Nada malo, solo la verdad.

– ¿Por qué mientes?

–Pregúntale a tu esposa, ella me lo dijo. –Taishi quedo petrificado. Comenzó a caminar alejándose de Sasuke.

* * *

El pelinegro llego enojado a casa, tiro las llaves y golpeo la pared. Itachi se asomó y vio a Sasuke.

– ¿Qué ocurrió ahora?

–Nada.

–Por favor Sasuke no por nada golpeas las cosas.

–Tengo una hija con Sakura. –Itachi lo quedo mirando. –No lo supe hasta la boda de Naruto.

– ¿Fuiste a verla?

–Si…y llego Taishi.

–Entiendo, deberías hablar con Sakura. –comenzó a caminar para desaparecer. –Yo sé que la amas. –dijo para irse. Sasuke golpeo más fuerte la pared.

* * *

–Sarada, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste así del jardín? –Sakura se encontraba sola con la pequeña. –Tienes 4 años, te pudo haber pasado algo.

–Estaba con Sasuke-san. –bajo la mirada y la pelirosa la miro.

– ¿Qué?

–Si es verdad. –Taishi entro en la discusión. –Sarada, ¿me dejas hablar con mami? –la pequeña asintió feliz salvándose. –Sakura, ¿me quieres decir la verdad sobre nuestra hija? Si es que es mi hija.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –pregunto nerviosa.

–Sasuke se lo dijo a Sarada.

– ¿Qué? No, no.

– ¡Dime la verdad Sakura! –grito. Sakura odiaba que él le gritara.

– ¡Si! Es verdad, Sarada es hija de Sasuke. –busco entre sus cosas mientras Taishi se enfurecía cada vez más. –Ten. –le paso los exámenes de paternidad. Taishi los leyó y cada vez habría más los ojos.

– ¡Eres una asquerosa! –el ojivioleta levanto su mano para estrellarla en la cara de Sakura.

– ¡Mami! –Sarada había visto todo y corrió a donde estaba su madre.

–Sarada… –Taishi miro a su hija que lo veía con odio.

–Ven hija. –Sakura tomo la mano de la niña saliendo de ahí. Caminaban con prisa, la pelirosa tomo algunas ropas de Sarada y de ella, los hecho en un bolso y camino a la salida.

– ¿Dónde vas con Sarada a estas hora, Sakura? –la pelirosa miro a su padre haciendo notar el golpe que le dio Taishi.

–No me busquen. –dicho eso salió con la pequeña. Kizashi cerró sus ojos con rabia.

Las dos ojijade caminaban con prisa por las calles oscuras. Sintió unos pasos detrás de ella y tomo fuerte la mano de la niña caminando más rápido.

–Sakura. –sintió una mano en su hombro, ambas se detuvieron y Sarada miro.

– ¿Itachi? –la pelirosa lo miro.

–El mismo. –le sonrió. Sakura le contó todo lo sucedido a Itachi. Él le dijo que lo siguieran sin reprochar. Al llegar a la casa Sakura entendía dónde estaban, suspiro y siguió a Itachi.

–Itachi, ¿trajiste tomates? –Sasuke caminaba a la entrada de la casa con solo un bóxer puesto. Se alarmo cuando vio a una pequeña pelinegra y una pelirosa junto a su hermano.

– ¡Sasuke-san! –la pequeña corrió a sus brazos.

–Sarada, ¿quieres ver los juguetes de Sasuke-san? –dijo Itachi, la niña lo siguió y a Sasuke se le marco una vena en la frente.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí Sakura? –la pelirosa mantenía la mirada baja, el pelinegro se acercó a ella y levanto su mirada levemente. Vio el golpe que había quedado marcado. -¿Quién te hizo eso?

–Taishi… –susurro. Sasuke apretó su puño fuertemente, se dio media vuelta pero Sakura le tomo la mano. –Por favor no. –las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. El pelinegro se detuvo mirándola y se volvió a acercar para abrazarla.

–Lo matare. –susurro besando la cabeza de la pelirosa. Ella se aferró fuertemente a él. Sarada e Itachi miraban la escena escondidos.

– ¿Mami quiede a Sasuke-san? –susurro.

–Creo que sí. –susurro también Itachi.

–Me buscaran… –susurro Sakura separándose de Sasuke, la pelirosa lo miro y se puso colorada. El pelinegro se miró y recordó que solo llevaba unos bóxer.

–Me iré a colocar algo… –la pelirosa asintió totalmente roja.

–Mami. –Sarada estiro sus bracitos llegando. Sakura sonrió y la tomo, la pequeña acaricio la mejilla herida de su madre. Itachi llego a su lado y la pequeña pelinegra bostezo.

–Sakura, ven. –dijo el mayor Uchiha. La pelirosa lo siguió con Sarada en brazos, llegaron a un cuarto. –Pueden dormir aquí.

–Gracias Itachi. –el nombrado salió de allí, Sakura recostó a su hija en la cama.

–Tengo miedo mami. –susurro.

–No pasara nada malo mientras mamá este junto a ti. –se sentó a un lado de su hija y comenzó a cantarle una canción. Sasuke iba a entrar en el cuarto pero se quedó escuchando la bella canción en la puerta. Después de un rato Sakura miro a Sarada la cual dormía plácidamente. –Buenas noches princesa. –beso su frente y se levantó camino hacia la puerta sin dejar de ver a su hija y choco con Sasuke.

–Linda canción. –susurro Sasuke, ambos salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta. –Deberías ponerte hielo. –dijo mirando su mejilla la cual se colocaba cada vez más roja.

–Ya pasara.

–Sakura. –el pelinegro la miro frunciendo el ceño. –Estudias medicina y sabes bien lo que pasara si no aplicas algo. –la pelirosa suspiro, él tenía razón.

–Está bien.

* * *

 **Hoooola! Bueno aquí esta el capitulo del día miércoles, sin falta. Realmente no se si me pongo mas ansiosa yo o ustedes por los capítulos que subo. Bien nos leemos el viernes, las adoro por su entusiasmo. Besos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 16**

 **ooo**

* * *

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura? –un intimidante Kizashi le gritaba a Taishi.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto Inari llegando junto a ellos.

–Viejo, ¿Dónde está Sakura? –dijo Masaki y una vena se marcaba en la frente de Kizashi.

– ¿Por qué no le preguntan a Taishi? –el mayor de los Haruno se dio cuenta que el pelinegro no hablaba. -¿No hablaras? Bueno, Taishi golpeo a Sakura. –Inari junto a Masaki miraron a Taishi.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana idiota? –grito el pelirrojo, se iba a lanzar sobre el pelinegro pero su padre lo detuvo.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste estúpido? –dijo Inari.

– ¡Sarada es hija de Sasuke! –grito el ojivioleta. Kizashi se quedó en shock al igual que Inari.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto Kizashi.

–No puede ser… –susurro Inari. Kizashi salió de allí golpeando fuerte la puerta. Masaki suspiro y salió también de ahí.

–Maldito Sasuke que se interpone en los planes. –dio una pausa. –Tenemos que hacer algo…no, debes hacer algo. –le sonrió a Taishi.

–No dejare que Sasuke me quite a Sarada y menos a Sakura.

* * *

Una pequeña Sarada caminaba por los pasillos de la casa Uchiha, veía cuarto tras cuarto, vio uno que estaba abierto y entro. Noto una cama y se subió.

–Sasuke-san. –susurro, no hubo respuesta. – ¡Sasuke-san! –hablo más fuerte, Sasuke salto del susto y vio a la pequeña niña.

– ¿Sarada?

–Hola. –le sonrió inocentemente al mayor.

* * *

Sakura despertó y no sintió el pequeño cuerpo de su hija, se alarmo. Se levantó con miedo.

– ¿Sarada? –busco en el cuarto. Pero nada. Salió de allí, camino por los pasillos.

– ¿Qué color te gusta? –escucho unas voces y se quedó.

–Azul. –escucho la voz de su pequeña. Entro en el cuarto. – ¡Mami! –la mencionada entro al cuarto avergonzada.

–Buenos días princesa. –le sonrió a su hija. –Buenos días Sasuke-kun. –dijo susurrando el "Kun".

–Hmp. –saludo el pelinegro.

–Sarada vamos a cambiarnos de ropa. –la pequeña se bajó de la cama y tomo la mano de su madre. Entraron en el cuarto y baño a su hija.

– ¿Mami? –la pelinegra llamo la atención de Sakura. – ¿Si Taishi nos encuenta nos pegada? –la pelirosa se quedó pasmada, su hija había llamado a Taishi por su nombre y no le había dicho "papá", y también por el pequeño miedo que su pequeña tenia.

–Nadie jamás en la vida te lastimara si estás conmigo. –le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su hija. Cuando ya estaba vestida le dijo a que fuera a jugar mientras ella se daba una ducha. La pequeña pelinegra recorrió los pasillos nuevamente. Sasuke había salido de su cuarto vestido y siguió con la mirada a la niña. Sarada sin darse cuenta se tropezó, Sasuke alarmado se acercó corriendo a verla.

– ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto mirándola.

–Si. –la pequeña le regalo una sonrisa similar a las de Sakura. El azabache miro el suelo y vio que una pieza de madera estaba levantada. Con duda la reviso y levanto. – ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto con intriga su hija.

–No lo sé. –susurro mirando. Vio una pequeña cajita antigua, la saco y coloco nuevamente la pieza de madera donde estaba. Sasuke abrió la caja ante la atenta mirada de Sarada. En su interior había fotos. Eran de su madre. En algunas salía sola sonriendo, en otras con amigas, cuando Itachi había nacido y también fotos de ella con un Sasuke recién nacido.

–Abuela. –apunto Sarada en una foto. Sasuke la miro.

– ¿Cómo?

–Es cierto pequeña, ahí está tu abuela. –Sakura apareció detrás de ellos. Sasuke no entendía. –Ella era mi madre. –apunto, al igual que su hija, a una bella quinceañera.

– ¿Tu madre era amiga de la mía? –pregunto el pelinegro sin captar todo.

–Al parecer.

–Itachi debe saber más al respecto. –los tres fueron hacia el mayor de los Uchiha y este los miro interrogantes como si fueran tres niños pequeños. – ¿Tu sabias que nuestra madre conocía a la madre de Sakura? –el pelinegro miro a los tres presentes pensando.

–No lo recuerdo. –dijo con honestidad.

–Encontramos estas fotos y ambas salen ahí. –Sasuke dio una pausa. –Debieron haber tenido alrededor de 16 años. –Itachi trato de recordar.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _–Itachi cuida a Sasuke. –un pequeño pelinegro tomaba en brazos a un pequeño niño de 2 años. El timbre sonaba y Mikoto se acercó a la puerta._

 _– ¡Mebuki! –Itachi, curioso como cualquier niño de 7 años se escondió a escuchar sin soltar a Sasuke._

 _–Hola Mikoto. –el pelinegro miro un poco y vio a una mujer de casi misma edad de su madre, llevaba a una pequeña de cabellos rosas._

 _–Pasa Fugaku salió y estoy sola con Itachi y Sasuke._

 _– ¡Oh dios, quiero ver al pequeño Sasuke! –dijo emocionada la mujer. Ambas entraron e Itachi corrió a la sala principal a esperar._

 _–Itachi ella es Mebuki Haruno. –su madre presentaba a la invitada. –Y la pequeña Sakura._

 _–Hola._

 _–Que bellos hijos tienes Mikoto. –bajo a Sakura de sus brazos dejándola a un lado de Sasuke._

 _–Gracias. Itachi cuida a los pequeños, ya volvemos. –hablo. –Necesito contarte cosas. –le susurro a su amiga y ambas desaparecieron. Itachi miraba a los pequeños de solo 2 años de edad. Los dos solo balbuceaban, la pequeña pelirosa miraba la casa mientras que Sasuke la molestaba. Itachi reía al verlos._

 ** _Flash Back End._**

– ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre Sakura? –la nombrada que lo miraba se asustó.

–Mebuki. – _"Click"_ hizo en su mente, claro obviamente jamás había conocido a otra Sakura de cabellos rosa.

–Ahora lo recuerdo. –los tres miraron a Itachi expectantes. –Ustedes se vieron por primera vez a los 2 años.

– ¿Qué? –preguntaron ambos.

–Si. Mebuki era amiga de mamá y vino un día con Sakura, ambos tenían dos años y… -dio una pausa con una sonrisa en la cara. –Tu. –dijo señalando a Sasuke. –Molestabas a Sakura y ella se enojaba. –Sasuke no podía creer lo que su hermano decía. Sakura rió.

– ¿Mami conoce a Sasuke-san desde antes? –pregunto Sarada.

–Si. –respondió Itachi.

–No recuerdo haberte conocido. –dijo Sasuke.

–Yo tampoco. –Sakura pensó un poco más. – ¿Hace cuánto conoces a Naruto?

–Siempre lo he conocido. –pensó recordando. –Siempre he estado con el dobe.

–Eso quiere decir que conozco a Naruto desde pequeña al igual que Hinata los conoce…

–Pero… ¿Por qué no recuerdan haberse conocido? –pregunto Itachi.

–No creo que el dobe recuerde haberlas conocido de antes.

–No sé si Hinata recuerde.

–La abuelita eda linda. –dijo Sarada.

–Si pequeña.

–Muy bien, ¿desayunamos? –pregunto Itachi y los tres asintieron.

* * *

–Vamos Sakura responde… -Masaki llevaba rato intentando contactarse con su hermana pero no habían resultados. Junto a él estaba Keiko nerviosa. –No contesta. –suspiro frustrado. Desde anoche no sabían nada de la pelirosa. Su padre había ido a otra ciudad por cosas de trabajo y no habían visto a Inari y a Taishi en toda la mañana.

– ¿Cree que este donde Hinata-san? –el pelirrojo pego un salto de su asiento.

– ¡Eso es Keiko! Iré a ver a Hinata, quizás ella sabe algo. –abrazo a la empleada y camino a la puerta. –Te avisare si se algo. –dijo para salir. Condujo lo más rápido que pudo y se estaciono fuera de la casa de la Hyuga. Toco el timbre y espero.

–Masaki. –vio la cara de preocupación. -¿Le ocurrió algo a Sakura? –pregunto asustada. Se hizo a un lado dejándolo entrar. Masaki le contó todo.

– ¿Qué Taishi hizo qué? –entro Naruto a la sala.

–Eso y no sé nada de Sakura, creí que tú podrías saber algo. –Hinata lo miro preocupada.

–Sakura no me ha llamado… -susurro.

–Quizás sepa donde este pero es muy poco probable. –dijo Naruto.

–Sasuke. –susurro Masaki.

– ¿Creen que sea prudente ir? –pregunto Hinata y Masaki entendió el porqué de la pregunta.

–No lo sé, Taishi puede estar siguiéndome.

–Llamare al teme. –Naruto desapareció.

–Estoy preocupado Hinata, le prometí a mi madre cuidarla y no lo estoy haciendo.

–Masaki no es tu culpa, pero…siento un poco de desconfianza hacia Taishi y su tía.

–No eres la única…créeme.

–El teme no responde. –Naruto volvió con cara de preocupación.

–Dios Sakura ¿Dónde estás? –el pelirrojo tomo su cara entre sus manos.

* * *

 **Como digo...lo prometido es deuda, me gusta complacerlas y no hacerlas esperar por las continuación. El domingo nos leeremos de nuevo si nada sale mal. De verdad que las adoro! Besos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 17**

 **ooo**

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi y Sarada se encontraban en un parque un tanto alejado de la ciudad por las obvias razones que Taishi las podría buscar. Sarada jugaba con Itachi el cual se veía feliz desde que supo que tenía una sobrina.

– ¿Itachi sabe que Sarada…? –Sasuke entendió a donde iba la pregunta.

–Si. –Sakura suspiro. –Yo no pude ocultárselo es mi herma…

–Tranquilo, Taishi ya lo sabe y mi padre quizás también lo sepa. –Sasuke se alarmo.

–Cuando…cuando hablé con Sarada me pregunto qué porque tenía dos padres. –dijo Sasuke y la pelirosa lo miro.

–Tendré que hablar con ella, pronto comenzara a hacer preguntas. –miro a su hija desde lejos que estaba jugando con Itachi animadamente.

– ¿Cómo haremos eso? ¡¿DIME COMO?! –Sakura sintió voces conocidas y miro, fuerte fue su asombro al ver a Taishi caminando junto a Inari.

–Sa-sasuke. –dijo tartamudeando.

–Rayos, ven. –tomo la mano de la ojijade y corrió a donde estaba su hija y hermano, y corrieron rápido.

– ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? –pregunto Itachi entrando en el auto, Sasuke arranco rápidamente. Sakura suspiro.

–Taishi estaba ahí. –dijo Sasuke.

– ¿Taishi? –dijo la pequeña pelinegra soltando lágrimas. – ¿Nos va a pegad? –los adultos presentes no supieron que decir.

–Claro que no pequeña. –Sakura la tomo en brazos, Sasuke iba conduciendo, Itachi iba en el asiento de copiloto y las dos ojijade atrás. –Recuerda que mientras mamá este contigo nada malo te pasara. –comenzó a acunarla hasta que quedó dormida. Habían llegado a la casa de los Uchiha, Sakura fue a dejar a su hija en la cama y salió cerrando tras de sí.

–Veo que Sarada le tiene miedo a Taishi. –Sasuke había aparecido de la nada. Sakura asintió.

–Vio cuando me golpeo.

–Maldito infeliz, la próxima vez no escapare de él. Lo matare. –dijo colérico, la pelirosa se acercó más a él tomando su cara en sus manos.

–Sasuke mírame. –el pelinegro lo hizo. –No hagas nada, no soportaría que mi padre se metiera a defender a Taishi.

– ¿Por qué lo defendería? –hablo sin cambiar su tono de voz.

–No le caes bien y conociéndolo apoyaría a Taishi.

–Pero te hizo daño…

–Sasuke déjalo. –dicho eso lo beso. El pelinegro necesitaba sus labios. La acerco mucho más a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla. Se separaron por falta de aire y se quedaron mirando. Itachi carraspeo.

–Disculpen por interrumpir pero hay personas que quieren verte Sakura. –la pelirosa creyó que era su padre o Taishi. Camino a la sala.

– ¡Sakura! –Masaki corrió a los brazos de su hermana. –Creí que la tierra te había tragado. –hizo una pausa. – ¿Y Sarada, dónde está?

–Está durmiendo. –dijo Sasuke entrando al ver que Sakura estaba ida.

– ¿Estás bien? –la pelirosa asintió y comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su hermano. Atrás de Masaki estaban Hinata y Naruto.

–Sakura, ¿Por qué no me llamaste? –hablo Hinata preocupada al ver el golpe que la ojijade tenía.

–Lo siento, perdí mi celular. –camino hasta abrazarla.

–Nos tenías preocupados Sakura-chan. –hablo Naruto. Sakura recordó las fotos de la mañana.

–Cierto…Sasuke trae a Itachi. –el pelinegro entendió.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto Masaki. Sasuke volvió con Itachi. Todos se sentaron.

–Masaki, ¿sabías que mamá conocía a Mikoto? –el pelirrojo pensó.

– ¿Quién?

–La madre de Itachi y Sasuke.

–Yo…

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Era el cumpleaños número 5 de Sakura. Mebuki había organizado una fiesta aprovechando de que Kizashi no estaba en casa, su esposo odiaba a la "clase media-baja". En la fiesta estaban las madres con sus pequeños hijos. Los presentes eran pocos; Kushina con Naruto, Hinata y Neji con la madre de Hinata, Mikoto con Itachi y Sasuke. Y obviamente Mebuki, Masaki y Sakura._

 _–Suéltame baka. –dijo una pequeña Sakura golpeando al que la molestaba._

 _–Sasuke deja a Sakura-chan. –el pequeño rubio protegía a su amiga._

 _–Cállate Naruto. –dijo molesto el pelinegro._

 _–Nii-chan cálmate. –Itachi tenía 9 años en ese entonces._

 _–Itachi-san dile a Sasuke que no me moleste. –le pidió la pelirosa al mayor de los hermanos. Para haber cumplido 4 años era inteligente, ruda y sabía hablar bien, como la mayoría de sus amigos pequeños._

 _–No le prestes atención a Sasuke. –le acaricio la cabeza y se fue de allí junto a Masaki y Neji, los cuales se consideraban "los mayores". Sakura se quedó quieta con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Sasuke la miro con recelo inflando sus mejillas._

 _–Sasuke. –su madre se acercó a él. Y le susurro. –Entrégale este regalo a Sakura. –el pequeño aun molesto asintió y su madre se alejó._

 _–Este…yo…Sakura… -por fin logro tener la atención de la pelirosa. –Yo…yo… -titubeo nervioso._

 _– ¿Me molestaras de nuevo Sasuke-baka? –pregunto sin mirarlo._

 _–No…yo… -Naruto le pego en la cabeza dándole "ánimos". –Ten. –la ojijade miro al fin al pelinegro._

 _–Sasuke… -susurro mirándolo. –Gracias. –este bajo la cabeza con vergüenza, Sakura se acercó a darle un beso en la frente pero este subió la mirada haciendo que sus labios toparan. Todos los vieron._

 _– ¡SAKURA-CHAN BESO A SASUKE! –grito Naruto. Los involucrados se sonrojaron hasta no poder más, y sin cerrar los ojos se separaron._

 ** _Flash Back End._**

– ¿Qué? –gritaron Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

–Yo no recuerdo haber visto en mi infancia a Naruto-kun. –susurro la ojiperla.

–Yo…tampoco. –dijo Naruto pensando.

–Siempre quisiste besarme. –dijo Sasuke con su ego.

–Baka. –Sakura volteo la cara sin mirarlo.

–Masaki… ¿Por qué ellos no recuerdan y nosotros sí? –el nombrado pensó.

–Quizás vivieron algo traumático juntos y lo borraron de su mente.

–Yo no recuerdo mucho. –dijo Sakura tratando de recordar algo. –Yo solo recuerdo haber pasado mi infancia con Hinata y a los 10 años conocimos a Ino.

–Yo también recuerdo haber estado solo con Naruto. –hablo Sasuke.

– ¿Mami? –la pequeña Sarada llegaba fregándose los ojos. – ¡Tio Masaki! –corrió a sus brazos.

– ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

–Bien. –dijo sonriente. –Tio Naduto, Tía Hinata. –estiro sus brazos y los abrazo.

La tarde paso rápida ya eran las 7 de la tarde, Itachi preparaba la cena junto a Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata jugaban con Sarada y Masaki hablaba con Sakura.

–Así que el viejo salió de viaje y no sabes nada de ellos.

–Ajam. –asintió Masaki.

–Es raro. Hoy los vi casi fuera de la ciudad. –su hermano la miro. –No nos vieron.

– ¿Qué hacían tan lejos? –la mansión Haruno se encontraba al lado norte de la ciudad y la salida de la ciudad estaba al sur.

–No lo sé, tengo mis dudas. ¿Crees que planeen algo?

–Puede que sí. –Sakura suspiro con miedo.

–La cena esta lista. –dijo Sasuke viendo la cara de la ojijade.

* * *

Masaki entraba en la mansión, todo parecía apagado excepto el cuarto de Taishi y Sakura. Se acercó a la puerta sin ser escuchado.

–Te digo que es un buen plan. Así nos desaceremos de Sasuke de una vez por todas, tú te quedaras con Sakura y Sarada, y yo con esa fortuna y la mansión.

–No lo sé, Kizashi nos querrá matar si sabe que le haremos algo a su pequeña.

–Kizashi no sabrá nada, dentro de un mes él no existirá.

–No me digas que ya… -Taishi se calló.

–Si querido sobrino. –Masaki sintió que los pasos se acercaban a la puerta y corrió lo más rápido posible sin hacer ruido. Entro en su habitación.

–El viejo y Sakura están en peligro. –susurro asustado.

* * *

 **Lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa, lo siento de verdad:(. El martes habrá capitulo sin falta. Besos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 18**

 **ooo**

* * *

Sakura había hablado con Tsunade acerca lo sucedido y que Taishi podría buscarla en el hospital. Tsunade entendió ya que en la mañana lo había visto rondar cerca de allí. Tsunade ahora era la jefa de Sakura y ella trabajaba en el hospital. La pelirosa tenía miedo de salir de la casa de los Uchiha, Sarada al ser pequeña entendía a la perfección todo y trataba de entretenerse en el patio o con Itachi pero era una niña y se aburría. El cumpleaños de Sarada estaba cerca y cumpliría 5 años. Sasuke había hablado con Sakura acerca de celebrar el cumpleaños fuera de la ciudad en una cabaña que tenían, la pelirosa acepto ante tal gesto.

– ¿Mami me ayudas? –la pelinegra necesitaba que le pusieran su listón. Sakura la ayudo y le acomodo la ropa.

–Listo, estas hermosa. –sonrió al ver a su hija. La puerta del cuarto sonó y se abrió.

–Permiso. –Sasuke se quedó viendo a su hija. –Que niña tan linda. –miro a Sakura la cual llevaba un vestido arriba de la rodilla color verde limón. –Ya…ya nos vamos. –Sarada al escuchar eso salió corriendo.

–Deja de tartamudear Sasuke-baka. –dijo riendo al pasar a su lado recordando lo que Masaki había dicho. Sasuke sonrió de lado y salió tras ella. El viaje duraba alrededor de 2 horas. Habían quedado de encontrarse en la cabaña con Naruto, Hinata, Masaki, Ino y Sai, la nueva pareja de la rubia. Al llegar Sakura con ayuda de Sasuke e Itachi arreglaron todo para el cumpleaños. Sarada estaba acostumbrada de ser rodeada por adultos, aunque Naruto era un niño aun. Los invitados llegaron y comenzó la fiesta. La cabaña era pequeña pero cómoda. Cantaron el cumpleaños, Sarada abrió sus regalos feliz y ahora se encontraba jugando con Naruto. La puerta sonó y todos se miraron.

– ¿Invitaste a alguien Sakura? –pregunto Sasuke.

–No. –la pelirosa se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Taishi.

– ¿Creíste que me perdería la fiesta de MI hija? –sonrió y los presentes miraron con miedo. Sasuke se levantó tomando la mano de Sarada

–Taishi… -susurro la pelirosa y este entro cerrando la puerta.

–Que linda familia tienes Sakura, aunque no debiste ocultarme lo de Sarada. –la pequeña tiritaba. –Sarada, te extrañe. –dijo acercándose a ella, la pelinegra le escupió en la cara. Él se levantó. – ¿Cómo educas a tu hija Sa-ku-ra, o es que acaso Sasuke la crió? –al Uchiha menor le hervía la sangre.

–Vete de aquí Taishi. –hablo Naruto que hasta el momento se mantenía en silencio.

–Cállate Uzumaki. –lo miro con enojo. –Sakura vamos. –dijo tomando el brazo de la pelirosa, ella se soltó bruscamente del agarre.

–No voy a ningún lado contigo.

–Sakura, tú y Sarada se irán de aquí por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides.

–Asqueroso.

–Bien tú lo quisiste. –el ojivioleta abrió la puerta. –Inari ven. –la rubia entro sonriendo. –Toma a Sarada.

–No dejare que te la lleves. –Sasuke tomo fuerte la mano de la pequeña.

–Por favor Sasuke. –dijo sacando una pistola. –Suéltala. –Sasuke no se dejó intimidar. – ¡Que la sueltes! –grito histérico al ver que no lo intimidaba ni nada.

–Taishi por favor… -suplico Sakura pero eso hizo que el ojivioleta sintiera más ira y le disparo a Sasuke en la pierna dejando a Sarada. Taishi aprovecho y tomo la mano de la pequeña la cual lloraba.

–Llévatela. –le dijo a Inari.

– ¡Sasuke! –quiso correr pero fue detenida por una mano.

–No, no, no, tú te vas conmigo. –la tomo y con la punta trasera de la pistola la golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

–Agg… ¡Sakura!

– ¡Sakura-chan! –grito Naruto moviéndose.

–Si alguien se acerca lo mato. –apunto con la pistola. Tomo en brazos a la pelirosa y salió de allí.

–Sasuke, ¿estás bien? –pregunto Itachi acercándose.

–Hay que llevarlo al hospital. –dijo Hinata la cual ya tenía una panza de 7 meses.

–Sakura… -susurro. –Vayan por Sakura. –grito el pelinegro herido.

–Calma teme, primero iremos al hospital.

* * *

4 horas habían pasado desde el incidente. Sarada no dejaba de llorar, estaba en una habitación que no conocía en un lugar que tampoco conocía.

–Vamos pequeña, no llores lo hice por tu bien. –le sonrió su "ex" padre. La pelinegra no dijo nada. Quería ver a su madre. Sakura le había prometido que nada malo pasaría si ella estaba allí, pero no estaba. –Bien creo que no hablaras, descansa. –salió cerrando la puerta con llave. Camino por el pasillo y entro en una habitación. La pelirosa se encontraba atada de pies y manos. Aun no despertaba. Un quejido hizo saber que recobraba la conciencia.

–Sa…Sarada… -susurro con la garganta seca. Abrió los ojos mareada, la herida causada por el golpe de Taishi tenía la sangre seca. Poco a poco despertó y se sintió inmovilizada. – ¿Pero qué mierda? –levanto su vista.

–Sakura, amor. –Taishi se acercó.

–Aléjate. –grito.

–Vaya, al parecer vivir con Sasuke te hace mal. –la pelirosa recordó al pelinegro y se alarmo.

– ¿Sasuke, donde esta Sasuke? ¿Y Sarada, dónde están?

–Creí que me preguntarías como estaba yo con todo esto. –dijo con una falsa tristeza.

– ¡Dime donde están maldito!

–Sakura no deberías hablarle así a tu esposo. –sonrió tomándola con dificultad por la resistencia que ella ponía. Logro colocarla en una cama y se subió sobre ella. –Hace tiempo que no eres mía… -susurro como un psicópata. Y comenzó a besar su cuello, Sakura se resistía pero la fuerza de él era mayor.

– ¡NO DEJAME, SUELTAME ASQUEROSO! –grito llorando. Desde la habitación Sarada escucho los gritos.

– ¡¿MAMÁ?! –grito también la pequeña. Se acercó a la puerta gritando. -¡MAMÁ!

– ¡NOO! –escucho nuevamente el grito de su madre y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente sin poder hacer nada.

* * *

Sasuke salía del hospital junto a Naruto, Itachi y Masaki. El rubio le había dicho a su esposa que se fuera con Ino por su estado de salud.

–Debemos buscarla. –hablo por primera vez en todo el rato Sasuke.

–Lo se teme.

– ¿Dónde se escondería Taishi? –pregunto Masaki.

–No lo sé…puede estar en…muchas partes. –Sasuke miro con odio por lo que había dicho.

–Debemos avisar a la policía. –sugirió Masaki.

–No la buscaran después de 48 horas desaparecida y solo lleva 5.

–Debemos buscar nosotros. –hablo Itachi.

– ¿Dónde? –preguntaron los tres mirando al mayor de los Uchiha. Itachi cerró sus ojos pensando.

–Comencemos en las antiguas casas de Inari. –Masaki miro con duda a Itachi.

–Sasuke quizás no lo recuerda pero Inari tiene fama de viuda. –la duda de Masaki creció más. –Suele casarse con millonarios y luego…desecharlos. –el pelirrojo entendió el porqué de la conversación que escucho entre ella y Taishi. Suspiro por todo el enredo.

–Comencemos.


	19. Chapter 19

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 19**

 **ooo**

* * *

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una esquina de la habitación con las piernas contra el pecho llorando. Taishi la había obligado a tener relaciones sexuales. No sabía nada de su hija y tampoco sabía cómo estaba Sasuke. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Se trató de calmar o se deshidrataría a causa del llanto. Suspiro y cerró los ojos. No sabía cuánto llevaba encerrada allí, su mente estaba perdida. Podía llevar dos días, un mes o quizás más. Solo quería que todo esto pasara ya. La puerta se abrió y Sarada entro corriendo.

–Mami. –dijo llorando hasta abrazarla. Ambas lloraban.

–Las dejare un rato solas. –Taishi cerró la puerta con llave.

–Mami, llevamos aquí una semana. –Sakura la miro débil.

– ¿Dónde está Sasuke? –pregunto con lágrimas.

–No sé, no sé nada, Taishi no dice nada. –su hija era como una niña grande, para su poca edad era madura. La pelirosa vio la ropa de su hija la cual estaba sucia.

–Tu ropa… -susurro, la pequeña se miró y miro a su madre.

–La tuya está peod. –Sakura se miró y era verdad su vestido verde estaba roto en una que otra parte. –Mami saldemos de aquí, Sasuke-san y los demás vendan por nosotas.

–Se acabó el tiempo. –Taishi entro y saco a rastras a Sarada.

– ¡Sarada! –grito y la puerta se cerró. – _"Debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte."_ Se decía una y otra vez la pelirosa.

* * *

Una semana había pasado y los Uchiha habían avisado a la policía que Sakura había sido secuestrada junto a su hija de 5 años. En todas las radios y televisiones era emitido el mensaje. Ninguno podía dormir, necesitaban la felicidad de Sarada y Sakura para sentirse completos.

– _"la necesito mucho, necesito a Sakura aquí conmigo, no soporto más"_ –se decía Sasuke.

–Sasuke ¿estas escuchando? –le pregunto su rubio amigo.

– ¿Qué? –respondió con otra pregunta volviendo a la realidad.

–Nos dijeron que habían encontrado a Taishi y lo siguieron. –Sasuke inmediatamente se paró y corrió al auto. Los tres salieron tras él.

– ¿Dónde? –espero indicaciones.

–En las empresas abandonadas de la ciudad de al lado. –Sasuke asintió arrancando rápidamente. El viaje mínimo duraba una hora y media.

* * *

–Sakura. –la pelirosa levanto la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos violeta. Este al ver que no respondía se acercó e inmediatamente la ojijade se alejó. –Por favor Sakura solo quiero conversar.

– ¿No le haz echo nada a Sarada? –el pelinegro negó. – ¿A Masaki y a mi padre tampoco? –Taishi lo dudo un poco y volvió a negar. La puerta se abrió.

–Dile la verdad Taishi. –Inari se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Qué verdad? –pregunto con miedo. La rubia al ver que su sobrino no hablaba se acercó un poco.

–Tu padre murió Sakura. –Taishi bajo la mirada y la pelirosa miraba sin entender.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto en shock.

–Mate a tu padre querida.

– ¡Eres una zorra Inari! –grito la pelirosa tratando de tirarse sobre ella pero Taishi la contuvo.

–Cálmate mocosa, ahora la herencia de Kizashi es mía, yo vi cuando escribió su testamento y me mencionaba ahí. –sonrió con superioridad. –Pronto caerán los demás. –dicho eso salió de allí seguida por Taishi. Sakura se sentó en la cama a llorar. Había perdido a sus dos padres.

* * *

– ¿Seguro que es aquí teme? –pregunto el rubio al ver una empresa en malas condiciones.

–Hmp, sí. –los cuatro se bajaron del auto sin meter ruido.

–Sasuke por aquí. –Itachi los llamo para entrar por un hueco. Caminaron un poco sin escuchar un ruido en absoluto. Buscaron en diferentes partes de la ex empresa sin encontrar algo. Sin muchos resultados suspiraron con cansancio. Naruto con la oscuridad que había se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

–Dobe no hagas ruido. –dijo molesto el pelinegro.

–Naruto encontró algo. –el rubio que hasta el momento se encontraba aun en el suelo sobándose miro sin entender a Itachi. Los tres se acercaron a él y el Uchiha mayor ilumino encontrándose con una pequeña puerta que daba a un sótano. Se miraron entre si bajando por la escalera, Sasuke el cual bajo primero ilumino con la linterna.

–Hay cuartos. –susurro Sasuke. –Naruto, Masaki vayan por la izquierda, Itachi y yo por la derecha. –los tres asintieron separándose. Cada puerta que abrían estaba vacía. Masaki intento abrir una la cual estaba con llave.

–Naruto. –el rubio asintió entendiendo, tomo distancia y pateo la puerta haciéndola volar.

–Sarada. –susurro el pelirrojo al ver a su pequeña sobrina durmiendo. Se acercó a la cama y la analizo, trato de despertarla pero nada. –Esta sedada. –la tomo entre sus brazos y salieron de allí.

–Vamos con Sasuke. –Masaki asintió viendo a la pequeña pelinegra. Sasuke e Itachi no tuvieron tanta suerte cada puerta abierta mostraba un cuarto vacío. Llegaron al final del pasillo, Sasuke estaba por abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió por dentro mostrando a un Taishi en shock viendo a sus primos. Sasuke no espero más y golpeo a Taishi en la cara cayendo al suelo.

– ¿Dónde tienes a Sakura idiota? –se colocó sobre el tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

–Prefiero morir antes que decirte. –dio una sonrisa de lado al ver que el odio crecía en los ojos de Sasuke.

–No me tomara tanto tiempo.

– ¡Sasuke! –un grito lo hizo mirar a un lado, a unos 4 metros se encontraba Sakura siendo llevada por Inari. La rubia apuro el paso empujando a la chica fuera de allí. Sasuke se levantó de golpe saliendo detrás de la rubia.

–Vendrás con nosotros. –Itachi tomo a Taishi del brazo empujándolo. La rubia se escabullo en unos pasillos, llegando al fin de estos salió a un salón grande.

– ¡Suéltala! –grito el pelinegro. Inari sacó una pistola apuntando a su sobrino y tiro detrás de ella a la pelirosa la cual estaba débil.

–Ups. –dijo riendo. Naruto y Masaki llegaron colocándose detrás de Sasuke. El pelinegro al ver a la pequeña en brazos del pelirrojo se relajó. Itachi llego a su lado sosteniendo de los brazos a Taishi. –Háganle lo que quiera, total ya no me sirve. –dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

–Sa…suke… -susurro Sakura levantando la mirada.

–Inari basta…déjala y esto terminara. –hablo Sasuke al ver que se acercaba a la pelirosa.

– ¿Creen que saldrán ilesos de esto? Ella será la primera. –apunto a Sakura con la pistola.

– ¡Sakura! –Taishi y Sasuke gritaron al ver como la rubia tomaba de los cabellos a la débil pelirosa.

–Masaki, llévate a Sarada e informa a la policía de nuestro paradero. –susurro Itachi, el pelirrojo asintió saliendo de allí sin ser visto. –Naruto trata de interceptar a Inari. –el rubio asintió escabulléndose por un rincón. La luz no ayudaba mucho.

–Suel…tame… -pedía Sakura entrecortado por el dolor.

–Lo siento, sabes tengo que confesarte algo antes de que mueras. –Sasuke se acercaba con cuidado. Itachi lo seguía desde atrás con Taishi. –Yo mate a tu madre. –la pelirosa cerró los ojos aguantando las lágrimas. Inari sintió los pasos de Sasuke y lo miro apuntando con la pistola. –También a tus padres Sasuke… -miro a Taishi. –Y lamentablemente también a tu madre. -

– ¿Qué? –pregunto en susurro Taishi. Por la distracción de Inari, Sasuke se acercó un poco más.

–Un paso más pequeño Uchiha y te mato. –sostuvo firme la pistola hacia el pelinegro. Naruto por el lado tirando a la rubia al piso y está sin querer disparo.

– ¡Sasuke! –grito alarmada Sakura. Levantaron la mirada. Itachi se encontraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Sasuke tirado en el suelo, Inari mirando sin creer, al igual que Sakura y Naruto.

–Tai…Taishi... –susurro Inari. El ojivioleta se miró el lado derecho del pecho con sangre y cayó al suelo.

–Teme, ¿estás bien? –grito Naruto.

–Ag, solo me paso por el brazo. –se levantó sosteniéndose con la mano el lugar herido.

–Eres una loca Inari. –la pelirosa se abalanzó contra la rubia cuando Naruto se levantó. –Mataste a mi madre para luego casarte con mi padre y para también matarlo. –por cada palabra mencionada le daba un golpe.

– ¡Sakura-chan basta! –la tomo de la espalda. Inari tosió botando sangre.

–Fue un placer arruinarte la vida mocosa. –dijo entre cortado, se escucharon las sirenas y rápidamente la policía se adentró en la ex empresa. La pelirosa corrió a los brazos de Sasuke para llorar, Itachi llevo el cuerpo de Taishi a la ambulancia que había llegado y Naruto ayudaba a llevar a Inari con la policía.

* * *

 **Uhhh la cosa se pone buena, ya falta menos para el final, ¡Que emoción! Bueno bueno las dejo ser felices, Besos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**ooo**

 **Capitulo 20**

 **ooo**

* * *

Cinco meses un tanto difíciles habían pasado. Inari fue acusada de asesinato múltiple, Taishi fue internado en la clínica para luego ser llevado a la cárcel por estafa junto a Inari y también por cómplice. Apenas Taishi se estabilizo, Sakura comenzó los tramites del divorcio los cuales él acepto firmando cada papel en total silencio, pero sin antes de despedirse de Sakura, pedirle perdón y desearle lo mejor…

* * *

 _Nuevamente estamos en esta situación, quizás no fuimos los que se llevaban de lo mejor pero…aun así eras mi padre. Espero que estés con mamá y vuelvas a ser feliz como lo eras cuando estaban vivos._

Sakura abrió sus ojos mirando la tumba de sus padres.

 _Se me olvidaba, tendrán otro nieto._

Miro detrás de ella y vio sonriente a Sasuke que llevaba de la mano a Sarada.

* * *

– ¡Sakura-chan! –un rubio hiperactivo se hacía notar, rápidamente llego a ella corriendo con una pequeña rubia de tan solo 1 año.

–Akari que linda estas. –la pequeña rio al ver a la pelirosa.

– ¡Yo quiero ver a Akari-chan! –dijo emocionada la pequeña Sarada.

–Claro que si enana. –rio Naruto dejando a la rubia en el suelo. –Cuídala bien.

–Sakura, ¿Cuánto tienes ya? –pregunto Hinata llegando a su lado.

–6 meses. –sonrió abiertamente.

– ¿P-puedo tocar? –pregunto nervioso Naruto a lo que la pelirosa rio y asintió. El rubio coloco su mano sintiendo pequeñas patadas. Sasuke llego a su lado y quito rápidamente la mano de él.

–Saca tu asquerosa mano de ahí dobe, no quiero que se infecte. –ambas mujeres rieron al escuchar eso.

–Eres un idiota teme. –grito el rubio haciendo alboroto. Todos se acercaron a la mesa a comer, allí estaban Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi y Masaki.

–Sakura, ¿has sabido algo de Inari y Taishi? –todos los presentes se tensaron ante la pregunta de Hinata.

–Bueno…Taishi está internado en una clínica psiquiátrica e Inari sigue tras las rejas.

– ¿y qué ocurrió con el testamento de tu padre? –pregunto esta vez Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se miraron.

 ** _Flash back._**

 _La nueva pareja recién casada, Sasuke y Sakura, habían decidido comprarse una casa y vender esa inmunda mansión llena de odio, Masaki por su parte se había mudado con su nueva novia por lo tanto no le importaba mucho que pasara con la mansión. Ambos estaban empacando las cosas hasta que toco ir a la oficina de Kizashi, con leve odio y tristeza la pelirosa entro y saco todos los papeles y libros, faltando solo aquel escritorio que tanto odiaba, lo reviso viendo por encima un testamento, lo dejo a un lado sacando lo de los cajones y por ultimo un estilo de cuero sobre el escritorio, bajo él había un papel el cual decía "TESTAMENTO". Dudosa se sentó en la silla que aún estaba ahí y comparo ambos papeles, el que había encontrado primero se notaba que era una falsificación, leyó el primero._

 _Si leen esto es porque ya partí de esta vida y lamentablemente estoy lejos de mí querida esposa Inari y mis hijos. Primero quiero dejar el auto negro a Taishi, espero que lo disfrutes querido. A mi hijo Masaki le dejo mi biblioteca. A mi hija Sakura le dejo la felicidad. Y a mi amada esposa le dejo toda mi fortuna, propiedades y todo lo económicamente bueno para ella._

 _Se despide Kizashi Haruno._

 _–Que falsa eres Inari. –susurro la pelirosa. Suspiro y comenzó a leer el segundo testamento, el verdadero._

 _Sakura, sé que tú y solamente tú estás leyendo esto. ¿Sabes? Este testamento lo hice cuando tu madre aun no moría, más bien lo hicimos juntos, ella siempre supo que si algo le pasaba yo me casaría nuevamente y no quería que aquella mujer fuera ambiciosa y así me quitara todo. Bien este papel lo hice oficial luego de que Mebuki muriera, se lo mucho que le importaba esto y a mí también. Lamento haber sido un mal padre y compañero, te hice sufrir mucho y me imagino que en el futuro lo seguiré haciendo, quiero que me perdones por eso y por lo que vendrá, yo sin tu madre me siento vacío. Bueno comencemos esto, a Masaki le dejo la mansión, si no la quiere que la venda y el dinero obtenido es totalmente de él, también le dejo mi colección de autos y obviamente a Keiko quien feliz acepto eso. A ti Sakura…sé que no te gustan los lujos ni nada de eso así que te dejo todo lo que fue de tu madre y bueno si, mis fondos que están en el banco, quiero que mis nietos no tengan ninguna necesidad. Por favor Sakura, no olviden jamás que yo siempre los ame a mi forma pero los ame._

 _Kizashi Haruno._

 _–Papá… -susurro con lágrimas en los ojos. Sasuke entro en la oficina y la vio._

 _– ¿Ocurre algo Sakura? –se acercó preocupado._

 _–Este es el testamento que Inari nos hizo creer que era el verdadero. –mostro el papel de la mano derecha. –Y este es el verdadero, el cual mi padre escribió junto a mi madre._

 _–Realmente era una loca. –susurro besando la frente de su esposa la cual asintió._

 _–Bien es hora de irnos de esta asquerosa casa. –el pelinegro asintió regalándole una sonrisa la cual correspondió._

 ** _Fin flash back._**

–Vaya… -dijo Naruto mientras que la mayoría estaba en shock.

–Bruja. –susurro Sarada pasando por la mesa para luego seguir jugando con Akari. Todos rieron. Luego de esta tarde entretenida todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Sasuke tomo en brazos a su pequeña hija la cual yacía profundamente dormida. La llevo a su cuarto y la arropo sin hacer mucho ruido. Bajo y se encontró con Sakura comiendo chocolate mientras veía la televisión.

– ¿Antojo? –pregunto el pelinegro sentándose a un lado de ella. Sakura rio.

–Si este pequeño me hace tener mucho antojo, con Sarada no fue así. –hizo puchero a lo que Sasuke se acercó y succiono su labio inferior. Sakura se sonrojo.

– ¿Qué? Tenías chocolate.

–Pero no te gusta lo dulce.

–Me gustas tú. –sonrió más al ver que Sakura se colocaba totalmente roja. –Sakura. –la nombrada lo miro. -¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo? Sarada está dormida. –susurro lo último acercándose rápidamente al cuello de la pelirosa lamiéndolo haciendo estremecer.

–Sa-sasuke-kun. –susurro poco a poco excitándose.

–Eso es un sí. –apago la televisión y tomo a Sakura llevándola a su cuarto.

* * *

Luego de 1 año Sakura se encontraba en el patio de su casa estirada en el verde pasto disfrutando el lindo día, junto a ella estaba un pequeño de más de un año, cabello rosa y ojos negros como los de su padre llamado Daisuke y también estaba Sarada quien lo entretenía mientras Sakura se relajaba.

– ¡Ya llegue! –anuncio el pelinegro saliendo al patio.

– ¡Papá! –ambos niños gritaron, si bien Daisuke era pequeño ya decía mamá, papá y Sadada.

–Sasuke. –la pelirosa se incorporó y sonrió feliz.

–Miren lo que les traje. –detrás de su espalda saco un pequeño cachorro blanco.

– ¡Un perrito! –grito emocionada Sarada.

– ¡Guau, guau! –dijo aplaudiendo Daisuke.

–Si mi amor un guau, guau. –rio Sakura al ver a su hijo emocionado. Sasuke se sentó junto a ella y la beso mientras veían a sus pequeños hijos jugando junto al perrito.

–Te amo mucho Sasuke-kun, gracias por todo. –Sakura lo miro sonriéndole.

–Yo también te amo Sakura y gracias a ti por darme esta hermosa familia. –y así se volvieron a besar, comenzando al fin una vida con felicidad y sin el odio rondando por ahí.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaaaa! bueno este es el ultimo como lo ven, las extrañare mucho y veré si hago otro fic. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes díganmelo en los comentarios, las amo. Besos!**


End file.
